Stay With Me
by HereandNow27
Summary: Quinn's father has cancer and the Fabray's are in need of money for his medical treatments. So Quinn pays a visit to a old family friend, Santana, and asks for a loan. Santana offers to pay all the expenses of her fathers sickness and even more, all in one condition, that she marries her. G!P
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the new story:) Hope you guys like it and for those of you who asked, this is a G!P!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

.

**.**

**.**

_._

_"Quinnie come here," Judy smiled._

_A seven year old Quinn turned her attention away from the gift table in front of her. She had been going through all her gifts even though her mother specifically told her not to, but hey it was her birthday. She made her way over to Judy who was with her dad, they both where standing next to a man who she recognized as her Uncle Xavier and a young girl who she did not recognized. The girl didn't look older than 10, maybe even 11. She was also carrying a box that she seemed to barely be able to handle._

_"Come say hi to Xavier," Russell smiled._

_Quinn ran over to her Uncle who picked her up and hugged her._

_"You made it to my birthday!" Quinn smiled._

_"I would never miss it," Xavier smiled, "I got you a pretty cool present."_

_"What is it?" Quinn asked excited._

_Xavier put Quinn down and turned to the little girl; he put his hands inside the box and pulled out a small Golden Retriever. Quinn squealed as she took the puppy in her arms._

_"Thank you so much Uncle Xavier!" Quinn smiled_

_"You're welcome Quinnie," Xavier nodded._

_The small girl was having trouble holding the box despite the fact that it was empty. She was so clumsy that the box fell right out of her hands._

_"Santana," Xavier hissed._

_"Sorry," The small girl said._

_Russell cleared his throat, "Quinnie we also want you to meet Uncle Xavier's daughter."_

_"You have a daughter?" Quinn gaped, "But you don't have a wife."_

_Xavier chuckled, "You're right Quinnie I don't but I can still have a daughter. This is Santana."_

_Quinn turned to look at the little girl next to him, they did look a lot alike._

_Xavier lightly pushed Santana forward, "Introduce yourself."_

_Santana pursed her lips and set the box down, "Nice to meet you, my name is Santana."_

_"Santana what?" Xavier pushed._

_"Santana Lopez," The little girl sighed._

_Quinn frowned slightly at the girl's behavior. And what was stranger was that she was her Uncle Xavier's daughter. From what she knew her Uncle never had a wife or girlfriend, how did he come to have a daughter?_

_"I'm Quinn."_

_"Santana why don't you go along with Quinnie," Judy suggested, "Some kids are out by the swing set."_

_Santana looked up at Xavier who gave her a pointed look. She knew she had no option, she followed Quinn towards the swing set where a whole bunch of kids where playing._

_"So I never heard of you," The seven year old said as she cuddle into the puppy._

_"No one has," Santana shrugged off._

_"How old are you?" Quinn asked._

_"11."_

_"Well today I turned 7," Quinn smiled._

_"Oh cool," Santana said, "Happy Birthday."_

_"How are you Uncle Xavier's daughter?" Quinn continued to ask, "He doesn't have a wife or a girlfriend."_

_"I'm what you call a bastard," Santana grimaced._

_Quinn gasped, "My mom said that's a bad word."_

_"Because it is," Santana said, "My mom and dad had a thing going on thing and then I was born. Xavier didn't want anyone to know, I think he was kind of ashamed."_

_"Where's your mom now?" Quinn asked._

_"She died three months ago," Santana said._

_Quinn pouted, she felt so sad for Santana. She herself couldn't imagine world without her mom._

_"I'm sorry," Quinn said._

_Santana shrugged._

_"Are you sad?" Quinn asked curiously._

_Santana pouted and nodded slightly. _

_Quinn took her free and grabbed Santana's hand._

_"You'll be okay," Quinn smiled._

.

That was the first and only time Quinn remembered having and actual conversation with Santana. She was sitting nervously in the chair as she looked all around Santana's office, the one that use to belong to her Uncle Xavier. After her seventh birthday Quinn never really saw Santana, which was weird because she saw her Uncle Xavier all the time. She remembers asking for Santana a few times, and her Uncle responded that she was sent to boarding school or that she was back at the at the Lopez Estate in California. Quinn found that strange, because Xavier spent most of his time here in New York with the company, how could he leave his daughter on the other side of the country?

Quinn saw Santana a few times after her birthday, which were all at gatherings when Xavier would bring her along. But even then all Quinn got was a polite hello and that was it.

The very last time Quinn saw Santana was about three years ago after Xavier had passed away from alcohol poisoning. The Fabray's were there for the funeral and offered their love and support to Santana but it was refused. Santana didn't even shed a tear at all throughout the whole thing and it was to say the least that she distanced herself from everyone.

The truth was that Russell and Xavier were close; they were best friends who saw each other like brothers since high school. But when Xavier died, so did all the relationship with the Lopez's.

But yet here Quinn was in Santana's waiting for her to arrive.

The door opened and the Santana Lopez walked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Santana said as she removed her shades, "I was in a meeting."

When Xavier had died, Santana inherited everything. And from what Quinn heard she had become a very successful CEO, even better than her father.

"You're actually lucky to have caught me in town. I'm usually handling all my business in California. I rarely like coming to the Big Apple," Santana said as she went over to her mini bar and poured herself a drink, "Would you care for one?"

"No," Quinn answered softly.

"Suit yourself," Santana shrugged and took the seat across from Quinn, "So what can I help you with Miss Fabray?"

"Santana you can call me Quinn,"

Santana chuckled and took a sip from her drink, "I haven't heard from your family in a few years, I'm curious as to why you are here?"

Quinn bit her lip nervously, how the hell was she going to do this?

"Well?" Santana questioned, "Look I don't mean to be rude but I'm running on a tight schedule."

Quinn took a deep breath, "I need your help."

"My help?" Santana questioned.

"I need a loan," Quinn finally said.

"Money," Santana sighed, "I figured as much...what do you want this money for? Did mommy and daddy cut you off?"

"No!" Quinn snapped.

"This was obviously a waste of time," Santana said finishing her drink.

"Look just please listen to me," Quinn said, "The money is not for me."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"It's for my dad."

"For your dad? Why would Russell need money?" Santana asked, "Why didn't he come ask for it himself?"

"He doesn't know I'm here," Quinn said.

"Care to explain?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "Four months ago my dad got diagnosed with cancer...over the past few months things have gotten worse. He needs medicine, and chemo and things we can't afford...Look I know this very odd for you, because we barely even know each other but I am asking you for a loan so I could provide my dad with the medical attention he needs."

"Russell has cancer?" Santana asked.

Quinn just nodded.

"What about the company? What happened to the trade business?" Santana frowned.

"The company has been broke for the past two years," Quinn explained, "We're not getting money out of it."

Santana narrowed her eyes and stared at Quinn for a good while.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Santana asked

"Why the hell would I lie about that?" Quinn exclaimed, obviously angry, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Santana seemed unaffected.

"Maybe it was a mistake coming here," Quinn said as she stood up.

"No, take a seat," Santana finally said.

Quinn frowned in confusion; she sat back down, not because she wanted but because she needed the money.

"What about a bank loan?" Santana asked.

"With how bad the company numbers are, a loan is out of the question," Quinn said, "Santana...I came to you because you were my last option. I tried to see what money we could get off my dad's company, a bank loan, everything but I can't up with the money...I need your help."

Santana pursed her lips.

"I'm not asking for you to give me the money, I'm asking for a loan," Quinn began, "I'll pay you back every penny. You have my word I'll pay you back, I could work for you or something."

"I don't need employees, I have enough of those," Santana said.

"There must be some way to repay you for the loan," Quinn said.

There was silence for the next few moments. Santana seemed to be contemplating something as she stared at Quinn.

Santana smirked slightly, "What are you willing to do for your father Quinn?"

"Anything," Quinn scoffed, as of it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I'll tell you what," Santana began, "I'll pay for your fathers hospital bills, for his cancer treatment and for a specialist of your choice to treat Russell. Hell I'll even get the best doctor in the world to treat Russell if that's what you wish."

"Y-you will?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Mhm...But I want you to give me something in return," Santana said.

"W-what do you want?" Quinn asked fearfully.

"You know when I attend business parties and galas it's always a big frown up to attend alone. And all the flings and models I take aren't cutting it," Santana began, "It would be so much better if I had a wife in my arm."

Quinn's eyes went wide, "What are you saying?"

"Xavier was a wise you know. He needed someone to take over when he passed away...that's when he decided to recognize me as his daughter and leave me everything in his position. Someday I will need to do the same," Santana explained, "I'll give as much money as you need Quinn, in return of two things, that you become my wife and produce me an heir."

Quinn looked taking a back, "What!? Are you crazy? I can't marry you! I don't love you!"

"So?" Santana shrugged.

"People are supposed to get married for love, not money!" Quinn exclaimed.

"That's not always the case Quinn," Santana said unaffected.

"Don't you want to get married to someone you love? That should be the mother of your children!" Quinn said.

"I don't have time for love Quinn, I am 27 years old. I work more than the average person. My life is too busy for love and it always will be," Santana shrugged, "Anyhow love is for idiots. Besides what difference does it make?"

"Are you serious?" Quinn looked at her in disbelief, "I barely even know you! How could I marry someone I barely know!?"

Santana shrugged, "If you married me then you'd have the rest of your life to get to know me."

"This is insane!"

Santana raised an eyebrow and a small smirk placed upon her lips, "Those are my conditions for the money."

"Santana," Quinn began.

"I'll give you a day or two to think about it," Santana said as she stood up, "Now if you excuse me I have another meeting to attend to...oh and Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes met Santana's.

"I wouldn't take too long," Santana said, "I hate waiting."

* * *

..

..

.

Quinn entered her house defeated. She couldn't believe how today had gone, she wasn't expecting it. She honestly felt like crying, she didn't come up with the money for her dads medicine. Her parents had done so much for her and she couldn't even do this simple thing for them.

She went into the kitchen for a glass of water; she wasn't surprise to see her mother in there trying not to cry too loudly. This had been a thing that was happening ever since she found out Russell had cancer.

"Mom," Quinn said.

"Oh your're home Quinnie," Judy said as she turned around, wiping her tears away quickly.

"Where's dad?" Quinn asked.

"Upstairs resting," Judy said, "The doctor gave him a new prescription, a more expensive one...Were you able to talk to Santana?"

Quinn swallowed, "Yes."

"Did she lend you the money?" Judy asked, "Please tell me she gave you the money."

Quinn took a deep breath, "Well she didn't refuse..."

"So she said yes? Will she help us?"

Quinn cleared her throat, "She said she'd give us as much money as we need."

"Really!?" Judy's eyes lit up.

"In turn of two things," Quinn said.

"Well whatever it is we'll give it to her," Judy exclaimed.

"She wants me to marry her mom!" Quinn snapped, "She wants me to marry her and give her a child!"

Judy stood there, her expression unreadable. Quinn expected her to be on her side, to show some of the same rage she felt. She expected Judy to tell her that it was insane and out of the question.

"You agreed right?" Judy asked.

"Of course not mom!" Quinn scoffed.

"You should have Quinn!"

"Are you insane? I can't marry her!" Quinn yelled.

"Keep your voice down Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Judy hissed.

Quinn clenched her jaw, "I am supposed to marry someone I love not some stranger!"

"Your father is in need Quinn and his needs should come first," Judy hissed, "This is your chance to help him."

"Do you hear yourself?" Quinn glared.

"You listen to me Quinn Fabray! You father and I have done so much for you and you can't even give back a little? You're gonna marry a good person not some nasty old man," Judy exclaimed.

"She's a stranger!" Quinn said, "Mom I want to marry a person I love. I want to have a marriage like yours and dads."

"And who says you can't have that with Santana!?" Judy glared, "I know that girl, and she is a good person."

"Know her? You barely even talk to her!"

"Then I want you to go upstairs and explain to your father why you can't help him, because you're not willing to sacrifice anything!" Judy snapped, "You think about what you are doing Quinn."

"You think about what you're asking me to do," Quinn exclaimed.

"I'm asking you to save your father."

Obviously Quinn had expected too much from today.

* * *

..

..

.

.

"Ms. Lopez will see you now."

Quinn looked up to see Santana's secretary. Her name was Kitty, really nice girl. Quinn followed Kitty into the main office where Santana was waiting for her.

As soon as Santana's eyes met with Quinn a smile broke out on her face.

"I imagine you're here to accept my proposal?" Santana smirked.

Quinn clenched her jaw, "If that's what you want to call it."

Santana chuckled and turned to Kitty, "Is the contract ready?"

Kitty nodded and took out a few pieces of paper that she had in the binder she was carrying. She set them in front of Quinn alongside with a pen.

"Thank you," Santana dismissed her.

Kitty nodded and made her way out of the office.

"I had Kitty whip up a contract for our agreement," Santana said.

"A contract?" Quinn sighed, "Does everything always have to be business with you?"

"Of course," Santana shrugged, "Shall we go over the contract?"

"If we must," Quinn sighed.

"I'll just go over the main things because the rest is very tedious. First and most you are expected to be faithful to me at all times, so you mine as well get rid of any boyfriends you have," Santana said.

"And will you be faithful to me?" Quinn frowned, "It's only fair and I will not let anyone make a laughing stock of me."

Santana raised her eyebrow, "Okay. I agree."

Quinn proceeded to read the contract.

"The second is, wherever I go you go," Santana said, "I spend most of my time in the west coast."

Quinn perked up ready to protest.

"Don't worry I know you want to be close to your dad," Santana began, "I will fly them out to California and relocate them there, I'll have a nice house ready for them. Most of your relatives live in California anyway."

Quinn nodded, "Thank you."

Santana ignored the gratitude, "You are expected to share bed with me Quinn...wherever I want."

Quinn swallowed.

"I know that you know about my extra package so producing an heir won't be a problem," Santana said.

Quinn remembered back when she was 16 and her family had gone to spend a few days at the Lopez Estate. Santana was there for one day, it was very brief though. She had to leave for college soon after the Fabray's arrived. Quinn was exploring the house and accidentally walked into Santana's room. Santana had just gotten out of the shower and just when Quinn walked in Santana dropped her towel to get changed. Obviously Quinn got quick the view.

"But since I know this is a big adjustment and _sacrifice_ for you I'll give you three weeks to come to terms with it...after that I won't wait."

Quinn swallowed hard.

"And the third and final condition is that this marriage is final," Santana said firmly, "As long as your father is getting treatment from me, you will be married to me. Even if he gets better, you're staying with me. No divorce. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Quinn said softly.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" Santana asked.

"When is my father getting the treatment?" Quinn asked.

"As soon as you sign that paper," Santana said, "I had my team research your father's case. As soon as that paper is sign they will get on it, money won't be an issue."

Quinn nodded and picked up the pen. She bit her lip and took a deep breath as she signed her life away.

"There."

Santana smirked slightly and stood up making her way over to Quinn. She placed her hands on the desk and leaned down dangerously close to Quinn. Santana examed the contract and signature before she spoke.

"My PA will help you plan the wedding. In a few days I will formally ask your parents for your hand in marriage and you will have your ring then."

"Could you not tell my father about the contract, he doesn't know, he can't know," Quinn said softly, "My mother knows."

Quinn froze when she felt Santana's lips press against her cheek. It was soft and brief.

"As you wish."

.

.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Do you want more?**

**Leave a comment:) Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for all the reviews! I can't believe I got that many, so thank you very much!**

**Here is chapter 2 Enjoy it!:)**

**PS. Keep in mind that Santana has never really been around love, so she really doesn't know how to treat a lady, much less her wife.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"You can do this," Quinn whispered to herself as she saw her reflection in the mirror, "You can do this."

She knew her dad would be here any minute to get her and soon she would be walking down that aisle. She had been in the bathroom for a good ten minutes.

She could not believe the moment had come. It had been three weeks since she had agreed to this whole ridiculous arrangement. She had spent all those three weeks planning the wedding with Santana's PA, Rachel. And even then she had spent more time with Santana's PA than Santana herself. Santana spent a lot of time _'attending to business'_ like she would put it, in California. So even though Quinn was technically engaged to her, Quinn barely saw her. They did talk once a day though, it was very brief.

Her dad was doing a lot better now, as Santana promised she got the best doctor for Russell. Quinn couldn't help think back to when Santana ask for her hand in marriage. That was quiet the night and the biggest lie she has told to her father.

_Flashback._

_"Relax," Santana said in a nonchalant voice. _

_Both Quinn and Santana were outside in Quinn's patio, they were going over what they had to say. Well actually Quinn was telling Santana what to say and what not to say. Santana refrain several eye rolls from Quinn's rant._

_"Calm down, will you?" Santana said as she took Quinn's face in her hands._

_There was a moment where they connected eyes, and there was something about that moment that was so special. But as soon as their connected eyes they looked away._

_Santana cleared her throat, "I will make him believe we're in love."_

_Quinn nodded, "Okay."_

_Santana dropped her hands from Quinn's face and reached into the pocket of her jacket. She opened the box revealing a beautiful and not to mention expensive ring. Santana took out the ring and took a hold of Quinn's hand._

_"You should probably wear this."_

_Quinn was a little shocked, "Um Santana...You didn't have to get me a ring, much less this one."_

_"You don't like it?" Santana frowned._

_"No it's not that," Quinn said quickly, "The ring is beautiful, it just looks so expensive and..."_

_Santana chuckled, "Quinn, money is not an issue for me."_

_Quinn nodded still starring at her ring._

_"Shall we?" Santana asked._

_"Yeah."_

_As both of them made their way back inside Quinn's house, Quinn took a hold of Santana's hand. Their hands interlaced as Santana looked down on them, the look she had on her face was like she was never seen such thing before._

_"Oh why hello Santana," Judy exclaimed, "What a surprise to see you here."_

_"I'm sure it is," Santana grimaced._

_Judy smiled before turning back, "Russell, come see who's here."_

_It wasn't long before Russell came into the living room; it was least to say that he was very shocked when he saw Santana standing there._

_"Santana," Russell exclaimed with a smile, "It's so good to see you."_

_With her free hand, Santana shook Russell's hand, because Quinn had a tight hold on her other hand._

_"It's good to see you too," Santana smiled._

_"Please take a seat, make yourself at home," Russell insisted._

_Santana did so; both she and Quinn took the seat across from Judy and Russell. From what Santana could see Russell looked pale, maybe even a little sick but the cancer wasn't as noticeable. Santana felt kind of bad for him, he was always so nice to her whenever she would see him._

_"I haven't seen you in a few years, how have you been?" Russell asked he seemed excited._

_"I have been good," Santana cleared her throat, "I'm actually here because I need to talk to you and Judy."_

_"Talk to us?" Russell questioned._

_"About Quinn and I," Santana said as she scooted a little closer to Quinn._

_Russell eyed them and he quickly spotted the interlaced hands, a bigger smile if possible broke out on his face._

_"Are you guys together?" Russell asked._

_"It's more than that," Santana began, "I came here because I want to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage. I love her Russell."_

_That was a lie, Quinn thought._

_"And I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Santana continued the lie._

_Russell laughed, "This is amazing! Judy what do you say!?"_

_Judy smiled nervously, "If it makes Quinn happy."_

_Russell stood up and made his way over to them, "Of course you can. Santana you have no idea how many times your father and I planned for our kids to get married!"_

_Santana smiled politely but swallowed thick when Xavier was mentioned and Quinn noticed that._

_"So how long have you guys been together? Must have been a long time to take it to the next level," Russell began._

_Quinn moved around nervously in her seat._

_Santana cleared her throat, "Well uh we've been together for a while but since I would always be in California it would be kind of hard. We decided to tell you guys when it was a very serious thing."_

_"Xavier would be so happy if he were here to see this," Russell said._

_"Yeah," Santana said quietly._

_"Come here and give your new dad a hug!" Russell exclaimed as he chuckled._

_Santana did as she was told, this time Quinn let go of her hand. It was to say the least that Santana looked uncomfortable._

_"There's honestly no one I'd rather give my daughter to when I walk her down the aisle," Russell said, "Take care of her."_

_Quinn and Judy's eyes met, they both knew that Russell looked extremely happy with the news and with the new treatment he was receiving he looked better but both of them also knew that this was all a lie._

.

There was a knock on the door that brought Quinn back from her thoughts.

"Quinnie?"

"Yeah dad?" Quinn called out.

"It's time."

Quinn took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

* * *

..

..

..

_"My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

"See it wasn't that bad," Santana said, "You are officially Mrs. Lopez."

Quinn let out a sigh, "Oh lucky me."

"_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections,"_

Santana chuckled as they swayed against the melody of the music. They were doing their first dance as a married couple, well actually their first dance ever, to John Legends _"All of Me"._

"Will you brighten up?" Santana requested, "People are going to think you're in funeral instead of your wedding."

"You know I always dreamed I'd marry the person I love and spend the rest of my life them," Quinn hissed, "And today _crushed_ that dream."

"Oh bummer," Santana shrugged, "You knew what you were getting yourself into."

"You don't have to be an ass about it," Quinn muttered.

"And you don't have to whine about it," Santana snapped back.

"_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning"_

Quinn rolled her eyes, she didn't know why but that stung slightly. She shouldn't care what Santana says or how she is with her.

"Oh look at your dad; he thinks we're fighting now."

Quinn eyes connected with Santana's "Shut up."

"Can't have him thinking that can we?" Santana continued.

Before Quinn could say a word, Santana's lips connected with her own. She froze for a second but there was something about the way Santana's soft lips moved against hers that she slowly began to kiss back. Even though they had kissed at the ceremony, that kiss was brief and nothing compared to this one. This kiss was fire.

"_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you"_

Santana pulled back slightly and chuckled before she kissed Quinn once more.

"Happy?" Quinn said with a fake smile.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy," Santana smirked, "I felt your tongue itching to get into my mouth."

Lucky the song ended and the reception erupted into applause, so Quinn didn't have to reply.

And now they had to play the role of a happy and in love married couple. Quinn felt Santana's hand on her waist line but she also felt it slowly itching down to her ass.

"There are some people I want you to meet," Santana whispered into Quinn's ear, "This people mean business to me so act like a lovey dovey wife will you?"

"Can you please refrain from all your rude comments, I am getting a headache from all the eye rolling baby," Quinn said sweetly.

Santana let out a laugh, as they approached the business men, Santana leaned over and kissed the side of Quinn's forehead. This still got Quinn every time, she wasn't use to it.

"They are the MacIntosh's," Santana whispered as she explained, "They are looking for an investor for their company, it's rather small but it's doing okay. They don't make much that's why they need me."

"Are you gonna helped them?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Santana shrugged, "One the eldest sons of James MacIntosh is attending Yale with a full ride scholarship, he supposed to take over the company when he finishes school."

Quinn looked at the business men Santana was talking about and stopped dead in her tracks. Santana frowned when Quinn stopped, it look like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey are okay?" Santana asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Quinn muttered.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no," Quinn said quickly.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Quinn rushed, "I just need to use the restroom. I'll be back soon."

Santana stared at Quinn for a second before releasing her. She watched her leave, something wasn't right.

..

..

.

Quinn picked up the tail of her wedding gown and rushed to the bathroom. It was a beautiful gown and not to mention very expensive gown, that Santana had hand chosen for her but it was hard to walk in it. She made her way out of the huge reception into the lobby; she knew exactly where she was headed to, the newlywed's private bathroom. Yes, Santana had made sure that she and Quinn and had their own private bathroom.

Quinn pushed the door open and stared at the person in front of her. She closed the door behind her as she dropped the tail of her dress.

"I can't believe you married her."

Quinn felt hot tears begin to emerge, "I can't believe you came to the wedding."

"What was I supposed to do? Three weeks ago I get a text from you where you break up with me because you said you needed time for yourself...Then I hear from my father that you're getting married to _Santana Lopez_," Biff said as his voice cracked, "Why would you marry her? I thought we were in love?"

"I love her," Quinn swallowed the lie.

"No you don't. You love me," Biff stated.

Quinn looked down and the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Biff closed the distance between them and took her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks.

"Please tell me why?" Biff begged, "I deserve to know, if you ever loved me."

Quinn couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to tell him. She loved him. They had met through an art class they took at a Gallery in New York when Biff was on spring break. They fell in love with each other and started a long distance relationship; this had been going on for about a year or so. It was never a really public relationship, Judy knew about it, and Quinn was pretty sure Russell didn't, he had met Biff before but he never found out who he really was. Biff wanted to wait for his father's company to boom before telling everyone, so Quinn's parents could see that he was worthy of her.

"My father has cancer," Quinn cried, "He is really sick and Santana is paying for all his treatment, he's getting better thanks to her."

Biff clenched his jaw, "And you married her out of gratitude?"

"I married her because that was the condition for the money," Quinn said.

"Son of a bitch," Biff muttered.

"It's the deal I made," Quinn sighed, "I know what I got myself into and I intend to keep the deal."

"No!" Biff exclaimed, "Leave her!"

"My dad comes first Biff," Quinn said firmly, "No one can know about this."

"I'll find a way to get you out of this," Biff said desperately.

"It's too late," Quinn cried, "I guess we weren't meant to be."

"I love you Quinn and I will find a way to get you out of this I promise," Biff said.

"I love you too."

And their lips connected, it was brief but it was loving. Biff kissed Quinn once more before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I will get you out of this," Biff promised.

However their moment was interrupted when the door open. Quinn's heart stopped when she saw it was Santana standing in the door way. They quickly pulled apart.

"Biff, what are you doing here with my wife?" Santana asked with a cold glare.

Biff cleared his throat, "I was congratulating her for the wedding."

Santana frowned "In the bathroom? Isn't that a little too inappropriate?"

Neither of them knew what to say at this.

"Your father is looking for you Biff," Santana stated, "You should go find him."

Biff clenched his jaw and nodded. Just as he was leaving he turned to look at Quinn, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Quinn said softly.

Santana waited for Biff to leave, making sure the door was closed before speaking.

"What was he doing here?" Santana asked.

"He was congratulating me," Quinn lied.

Santana let out a humorless chuckle, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Santana," Quinn swallowed.

"You met Biff Macintosh in an art class here in New York," Santana informed, "You were in a relationship with him for a little over a year, that is until three weeks ago. I am not an idiot Quinn; I know everything that I needed to know about you. Now I am gonna ask you again, what was he doing here?"

"He was congratulating me," Quinn repeated.

Santana stared at Quinn for a few moments.

"You better off not lying to me," Santana warned.

Quinn said nothing.

"Did you have sex with him?"

"What!? Of course not," Quinn exclaimed.

"You kissed him then?"

Quinn said nothing.

Santana clenched her jaw as she glared at Quinn. This only sent chills down Quinn's spine.

"You better say goodbye to your parents," Santana said, "We leave in 20 minutes."

"What? The reception just started," Quinn exclaimed.

"Rachel will bring you your change of clothes," Santana ignored her, "Don't be late."

And without another word Santana walked out of there, leaving Quinn completely stunned.

* * *

..

..

..

..

The plane ride was long and tired some. Not a word was said between Santana and Quinn but Quinn could tell that Santana was pissed. She managed to fall asleep before they arrived at Maldives. Santana had explained before that this was their honeymoon and it was beautiful. Quinn was even more amazed by the resort they were staying at. It was truly beautiful.

When they got to their room, Quinn felt a little tense to know that she and Santana would have to share a bed, it was supposed to be big but that still worried her. The only comfort she had was that she didn't have do anything with Santana, at least not until the three weeks were up.

As soon as Quinn got to the room she immediately headed to the shower without another word to Santana. After a nice warm shower, she got dressed in the bathroom, because she knew Santana was probably in the bed room. She was surprise however to find the room empty, Quinn took advantage of this, and unpacked her clothes, picking the biggest side of the closet.

"I'd figured you go for that side,"

Quinn spun around to see Santana standing in the door way.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed.

Just as she finished she made her way over to the bed, but she practically felt her heart stop when she saw Santana walking over to her. Quinn sat herself at the end of the bed, as Santana approached her. Her breath quicken when Santana stood really close to her, and she completely began to freak out when she saw Santana undo her belt buckle.

"What are you doing!?"

"You're gonna get me off," Santana said in a nonchalant voice.

"What!? No!" Quinn immediately snapped, "You said you would wait three weeks!"

"And you said you'd be faithful to me," Santana countered as she undid her pants and pushed them down to her knees, "I don't care how you do it but you're getting me off."

Quinn clenched her jaw as her heart rate quickened, she really had no choice but one thing was for sure, she was not having sex with her.

"Fine," Santana said when Quinn didn't respond, "I'll lead you."

Santana took both of Quinn's hand and placed them on her abs. Quinn felt her fingers twitch at the touch of Santana. Santana moved in even closer to Quinn and pulled down her briefs, releasing her cock. Quinn's eyes were glued on it, it was so big, she had never seen nothing like it before.

Santana took Quinn's hands and lead them south; she took one of Quinn's hands and wrapped it around her cock. Quinn felt it hard it in her hand as Santana lead her stroke it.

Santana let out a soft moan and leaned in to press soft wet kisses on Quinn's neck. She felt those kisses burn on her skin, as she felt a little tingle between her legs. Santana released Quinn's hands and let her tug at her cock. Her hand made their way on Quinn's body; they roamed around it.

"Faster," Santana muttered against Quinn's neck.

Quinn complied, and she herself let out a small moan when she felt Santana's hands work their way under her shirt and squeeze her breast.

"Quinn," Santana moaned.

She was kissing all over Quinn's neck, biting and sucking on her pulse point. She could feel that she was close; the precum was already dripping from her cock. Quinn titled her head slightly, giving Santana better access and tugging harder and faster on her cock.

Santana moaned as she lets go, cumming all over Quinn's hands. She didn't stop kissing Quinn's neck though, not until her cock softened. Santana removed her hands from underneath Quinn's shirt. Instead one of her hands traveled down to Quinn's pj shorts; she wedged her hand between her legs and gave her pussy a small squeeze. Quinn bit back a moan.

"Look at how wet I made you," Santana muttered against her neck, "I could take care of you."

Quinn inhaled Santana's scent and it almost made her cum in her shorts, she was intoxicating. Santana kissed Quinn's jaw and worked her way up to the corner of her lips. Quinn snapped out of it though; she removed Santana's hand from her crotch area and pushed her away little.

"I'm tired," Quinn whispered, "You got what you wanted."

Santana chuckled and moved back closer to Quinn, capturing her lips. The kiss was full of lust; it was rough, maybe too rough for Quinn. Santana pulled away and looked Quinn straight in the eye.

"If are you _ever _unfaithful to me again, I will pull the plug on your father's medication and treatments, and I will let him die," Santana threatened.

Quinn glared at Santana with hate and tears in her eyes.

"And I will make sure you still stay married to me," Santana warned, "Never do that again."

And with that Santana moved back and tucked herself away, Quinn glared at her, clenching her jaw.

"Be thankful I let you off the time," Santana said.

Quinn watched her as she headed into the bathroom. She quickly wiped her hands on her shirt and took it off to change to a clean one. She felt so much anger and hurt from what Santana had just said. She felt tears spilling out of her eyes, angry tears. One thing was for sure though.

She hated Santana Lopez.

* * *

**So what you all think? Favorite part of the chapter? Santana was really harsh wasn't she. I think we can all agree that she needs to learn how to treat her new wife right doesn't she?**

**Song: All of Me by John Legend**

**Anyways. Don't forget to review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the reviews:) I really appreciate them! So here is another chapter, hopefully the next one is better and you'll get way more Quinntana interaction:)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

..

.

.

Santana gave a slight knock on the door before opening the bedroom door. She wasn't surprise to see Quinn in bed with a book in hand. She had been in the room for the past week or so and she wouldn't even talk to Santana, she barely even uttered two words to her.

"Hey room service brought breakfast," Santana said, "You should come and eat."

Quinn looked up from her book, "I'm not hungry."

"Really?" Santana questioned, "I wonder how you manage to stay alive then because yesterday you didn't eat anything and the day before you only had an apple all day...come eat, I don't want you to get sick."

"Oh now you care?" Quinn scoffed.

Santana let out a sigh, "Just come and eat Quinn, don't be stubborn."

Quinn glared at Santana, "I'm not hungry. And even if I was I wouldn't eat with you."

Santana nodded, "Well we could go out today? I could show you around the beach? Hiking trails?"

Quinn snorted, "No."

"Are you sure? It would be better than spending your whole day in bed," Santana tried.

"Are you deaf?" Quinn snarled, "No."

"Okay," Santana said softly, "Just eat something...please."

Quinn held her glare and didn't say anything else. Santana let out another sigh before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She had to admit she was worried about Quinn; she was barely eat and barely sleeping. Whenever Santana would go to bed Quinn would leave the room and stay in the small living room, once Santana was out of bed Quinn would return to the bed room. She didn't want to look at her.

Santana knew why she was acting like that and she will even admit to herself that she took it a little too far on the night of their wedding but she was so pissed off at Quinn she just snapped. She never even meant what she said about Russell, she would never do that but she was just so angry.

This wasn't how she had planned this trip to go. She wanted to show Quinn around, take her out to her favorite restaurants and beach spots. But no instead Quinn wouldn't talk to her. She really regretted what she said to Quinn that night, but it's not like she could take it back now. She could tell by the look on Quinn's eyes, she hated her.

Santana sighed; this was gonna be a short trip if anything. What was the point of being here if they didn't even talk to each other.

* * *

..

..

.

.

This was bullshit, Santana clenched her jaw. Just when she was feeling bad for Quinn, she comes and pulls this stunt.

Around noon Santana went to go check on Quinn to make sure she had eaten something but when she went in the room she was gone. Santana thought she could have been in the bathroom at first but then she realized she was gone, she searched everywhere for her. The only comfort was that Quinn's suitcase and clothes were all still here.

It was close to 1 in the morning and Quinn hadn't returned from where she had left to. Santana even went out to look for her by the beach but didn't find her, so she came back to their bungalow to wait for her. But the time was driving her crazy, where the hell did this girl go?

Just as Santana was about to give up on waiting and was gonna go look for her again, the door opened and Quinn walked in.

"Where the hell were you?" Santana asked immediately.

"I went for a walk," Quinn shrugged.

"A 12 fucking hour walk!?"

"I stayed by the beach," Quinn said.

Santana glared at her, clenching her jaw tight.

"What? Am I not allowed to?" Quinn said sarcastically, "I'm your wife not your slave."

"You can't go out like that without telling me," Santana said, "You don't even know this place, what if someone had hurt you?"

"Please stop acting like you care," Quinn said, "It's getting annoying."

"You're my wife I have to worry about you," Santana said.

"Yeah you have to," Quinn began, "I don't want you to! I don't even want to be near you!"

"You're acting like a brat!" Santana exclaimed, "Just because you're upset doesn't give you the right to lea-"

"Upset!?" Quinn snapped, "I'm not upset I'm pissed at you."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well get over it."

"Are you insane? You really expect to forget what you said?" Quinn looked at her in disbelief.

Santana didn't say anything; it looked as she didn't care about anything Quinn was saying.

Quinn began to walk past Santana to head into the bed room but Santana grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Don't touch me," Quinn hissed as she tried to pull away from Santana.

"I can do what I want with you," Santana glared as she kept her hold on Quinn, "When are you gonna learn that you are married to me, you can do what you please anymore!"

"Marrying you was the biggest mistake in my life!" Quinn yelled as she pulled away completely.

"Well that's too bad princess, because you're already married to me," Santana said.

"I hate you! And if you think this marriage was gonna be a breeze you're wrong! I will always hate you and the day I have to share bed with you is the day I am gonna die on the inside. I will be so disgusted with myself for even letting you touch me!" Quinn yelled.

"You should have thought of that before you sold yourself like a prostitute."

A hard slapped sound all the room, Santana almost tumbled back with the contact. She had to admit it hurt like hell; she could practically feel her cheek getting swollen.

"You're a monster," Santana heard Quinn say, it sound kind of choked up. Was she crying?

"You are so cruel no wonder you had to buy yourself a wife," Quinn hissed, "Because no one will ever love you...you're not even worth it."

At those words Santana's eyes connected with Quinn's

"What you say to me?"

..

_Santana felt her stomach roll over as she walked home from school. She was taking her sweet time to even get home because she was so scared. She had taken her 8th grade math final today and had completely failed it. She should have seen if coming though, because all week instead of studying for the test she had spent all her time and stayed up late with the horse's in the stables. She had recently had gotten a new horse and she wanted to spend all her time with it._

_She knew her teacher had called Xavier to let him know about her poor grade. Last time she got a C in one of her class it was hell in the Lopez Estate, Santana could have sworn that Xavier almost hit her but he refrained himself. If it had gotten this bad over a C she did not want to find out what was gonna happen over an F._

_When she arrived at the Estate she swallowed when she saw that in the large drive way Xavier's car was parked._

_Santana's heart rate increased as she entered the house. As soon as one of the maids saw her she told her that Xavier was waiting in his office. Right then Santana knew it was coming. She headed to his office where sure enough he was waiting for her with a drink in his hand._

_"You wanted to see me?" Santana asked._

_Xavier looked up with a hard cold glare, "Yes, come in."_

_Santana closed the door behind her and said nothing._

_"Do you know what University I attended Santana?" Xavier asked._

_Santana nodded, "Harvard."_

_"And do you think I got in by having poor grades?" Xavier asked raising his voice._

_"No."_

_"I just don't understand. Are you stupid?" Xavier yelled, "I thought we went over this! You are a Lopez! You have certain expectations but you're just a disappointment."_

_Santana flinched as he yelled at her and jumped slightly when he slammed his drink on the table._

_"I'm sorry I was just too distracted with the horses."_

_"And you think I recognized you as my daughter so you could play with horses!?" Xavier exclaimed, "You think I would give my bastard child my prestigious last name so you can give me crap grades like this!?"_

_Santana hung her head._

_"You mother would be so ashamed of you right now! But I'll tell you something she not as ashamed as I am!" Xavier yelled, "You are such a disappointment. I can't believe I took in!"_

_Santana felt tears run down her cheeks as Xavier yelled at her. Everything he was saying hurt so much._

_"You won't even say something for yourself!"_

_"I-I" Santana's voice trembled._

_"Just shut up!" Xavier yelled, "You're not even worth it."_

.

"I said you're not even worth it," Quinn repeated a bit more slowly, not because she was trying to be even ruder but because of the look on Santana's face. She could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt on her face.

"You're right," Santana said quietly, "I'm not."

Santana looked down and turned away from Quinn. She didn't say another word; she just walked away from her.

Quinn watched in shock as Santana walked away. What the hell just happened?

* * *

..

.

.

That night Quinn didn't sleep well, it was something about the look on Santana's face that didn't let her sleep. Had she taken it too far? She was so mad at Santana for threatening her father. Santana didn't even spend the night with her either.

Quinn woke up the next morning to find Santana talking on the phone. She cracked open the door to peak, she wasn't one for eavesdropping but she couldn't help herself.

"Just book the first flight back home," She heard Santana say.

Flight back home?

"There's one in a few days? Great, book two...yeah my wife and I are going back home...I have business to attend to...No, not with the MacIntosh's; I will not make any business with them...just book the flight? Okay thanks."

Quinn opened the door and stood in the door way, she wanted to ask about the flight, to say something but after the heavy fight last night she didn't know what to say. Just as Santana hung up she turned around and came face to face with Quinn, her breath hitched when she saw Santana's left cheek. It looked slightly swollen, with a mixture of red and purple bruising. It kind of make Quinn feel bad, maybe she slapped her too hard.

"Um...morning," Santana said softly. She seemed unsure.

"We're leaving?" Quinn asked.

"Back to California. Obviously this trip is a wreck so there is no point of really staying here," Santana explained, "I have business I put on hold for this trip, I should probably get back to it."

Quinn nodded, "When do we leave?"

"A few days," Santana said, "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No."

"You probably should...you wouldn't want to get sick," Santana said softly, with one last look at Quinn she turned away and began to walk away from her.

"Santana."

She turned around to face Quinn.

"Yeah?"

"Um...have you...have you iced your cheek yet?" Quinn asked quietly.

Santana seemed taken aback but shook her head.

Quinn made her way over to the phone and ranged up room service for some ice.

"You should probably sit," Quinn said.

It wasn't long before room service arrived with the ice Quinn had asked for. She quickly put together an ice pack and sat on the coffee table so she could be right in front of Santana.

"This might hurt a little bit," Quinn warned.

She softly and carefully placed the ice pack onto Santana's cheek. Santana let out a low hiss as her cheek made contact with ice.

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if you wouldn't have slapped me," Santana said calmly.

"You wouldn't have gotten slapped if you weren't so cruel," Quinn responded.

Santana let out a low chuckle, but it quickly faded.

"I shouldn't have called you what I did," Santa a said softly, "And...um...on wedding night what I said about Russell, I wouldn't do that to you...Not even if you cheated on me again."

Quinn was taken aback by this confession, "Why?"

"Because I still remember when I was 11 you were the only one that cared how I felt at birthday party," Santana confessed, "It might sound stupid but..."

"No," Quinn shook her head, "It's not stupid at all...and I wouldn't do that to you again. I shouldn't have done it in the first place, I'm sorry for breaking our agreement."

Santana grimaced but didn't say anything.

"I'm also sorry about last night...I was just so angry at you for what you said to me," Quinn tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it,"

Quinn wasn't sure if she should listen to Santana, she had said some pretty harsh things and not to mention, the way they had affected Santana. She just had to ask.

"Could I ask you something?" Quinn asked a little unsure.

"Sure."

"Last night when we were fighting...why did you react like that when I said you weren't worth it?" Quinn asked, "I know that was a very harsh thing to say but why did that get to so much?"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "I'm not sure if you want to know."

"I do," Quinn insisted.

"Why?" Santana asked.

Quinn opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out, because she herself didn't even have an answer.

Santana licked her lips, "When I was kid that's all Xavier told me when I didn't live up to his expectations...kind of threw me back a little."

"My Uncle Xavier?" Quinn asked surprised, "He wouldn't do that."

Santana chuckled, "No offense Quinn, but there are a lot of things Xavier has done that you don't know about...I don't think you knew him as well as you thought you did."

Quinn frowned, she was sure she knew her Uncle. But right now she was more into the fact that Santana had actually opened up to her.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and removed the ice pack from her face. She took Quinn's face in her hands and pulled her close, Santana placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I am sorry," Santana whispered, "And I promise you Russell will be fine."

Quinn cupped Santana's injured cheek and caressed it softly, "I really am sorry about the slap, you know that right?"

Santana nodded, "Now will you please eat something? Like proper meal, please?"

"Okay," Quinn agreed

A small smile rose on Santana's lips and she moved away from Quinn.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I'm giving you peace to eat," Santana said, "I know you don't want me around."

Quinn wanted to protest and deny that but she didn't.

"I'll let you eat," Santana said.

Quinn watched as Santana collected her phone and left the room. What was it about this girl? Quinn asked herself. She seriously just apologized for everything and was even polite about everything Quinn had said to her.

It kind of got Quinn thinking a little, especially about what Santana said about Xavier, was he really that cruel to her, why would he say those things to her? Quinn had always noticed how Santana was never close to him of how they didn't show affection for each other.

She needed to find out now what happened between Xavier and Santana.

* * *

..

..

..

..

The next day Quinn spent most of her morning finishing the rest of her book, she was lucky enough to have brought some books on the trip. She hadn't really seen much of Santana since that weird bonding moment but she was pretty sure Santana was trying to avoid her. It was around noon when she finally heard Santana enter the bungalow, she was starting to wonder where was it that Santana would leave to.

There was a soft knock and the door before it opened and Santana appeared.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi."

"Would you like to go out with me for lunch?" Santana asked, "Well, you know if you haven't eaten anything yet?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, was she really inviting her to lunch?

"It's fine if you don't want to," Santana shrugged, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you."

"No,it's fine," Quinn said immediately, "And yes I will do lunch."

"Really?" Santana said surprised and almost smiled.

"Yeah," Quinn said, "Just give me a few minutes to change."

"Of course."

Santana head out the door, leaving Quinn by herself in the bedroom. Quinn didn't take long, she just threw on a sundress and a little bit of make up, Santana patiently waited. 15 minutes later they both headed to lunch, Santana picked the place because she was the one that knew the place more. She ended up taking Quinn to a nice little restaurant, not far from the resort.

"Have you been here before?" Quinn asked as the waiter brought their food.

"Just for business meetings," Santana said, "I've never really had time for myself."

"Wow you do work a lot," Quinn said, "What do you do for fun?"

"Fun?" Santana cringed, "The most fun I had in a long time is literally right now. I can't remember the last time I took sometime off."

"Wow," Quinn chuckled, "You need a life."

Santana laughed, "Yeah, maybe I do.

"So you don't even have any hobbies?"

"Are you trying to get to know me?" Santana asked.

"I am trying to get to know who I'm married to," Quinn said with a small smile, "I wanna know something about you other than the fact that you work."

"Horseback riding," Santana answered, "I do it when I can, which is now rarely. I hate the color pink, I use to be able to play the violin but after my mother passed away I gave that up, I was born in Lima, Ohio, and when I was five I was convinced that I would marry Angelina Jolie."

Quinn let out a laugh, "Well I am no Angelina Jolie."

"No," Santana smirked, "You're even more beautiful."

Quinn blushed and couldn't help but look down.

"Favorite band?" Quinn asked.

"The Killers,"

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Movie?"

"Ah I haven't really had time to watch movies," Santana confessed.

"What?" Quinn exclaimed, "Santana you need to take some time off of work. I am dead set now on getting you to watch something!"

Santana smiled, "Can I get to know you now?"

There was something about that moment that, Quinn returned the smiled and they continued their lunch. It was so strange how well they could get along when they weren't arguing.

.

* * *

**That fight was heavy huh? Poor Santana, and poor Quinn.**

**Favorite part of the chapter?**

**Don't forget to review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait guy, but now I have more free time which means I'll update quicker:) Anyways thank you all for your reviews and support!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

..

.

.

"No I won't even consider that," Santana said firmly.

"Santana come on," Quinn huffed, "We are gonna be married forever, are you seriously telling me that you won't let me get a cat in all that time?"

"I hate cats."

"You don't have to take care of it," Quinn insisted, "I will."

Santana let out a sigh and cringed, "I hate cats."

"So?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Maybe like way, but I mean _way_ down the future I would consider it."

Quinn smirked, "You are gonna be the biggest cat fan."

Santana laughed, "Quinn, I'm barely gonna have time for you as it is, I'm not gonna have time for a cat. Besides I hate them."

"Hey have you ever thought about taking some time off work?" Quinn asked bluntly.

"I did," Santana said, "For this fail of a honeymoon."

"Santana we spent most of the time fighting and half the time I didn't even know where you would go," Quinn said.

"You were the one who was mad, I tried many times to have fun," Santana began.

"Whatever," Quinn huffed crossing her arms.

Santana let out a laugh. She was pleasantly surprised how much they were talking. They were on her private plane on their way back to California.

"So...um since everything is okay between us now," Quinn began, "Everything is okay right?"

"I believe so," Santana agreed.

"We can at least try to be friends now right?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we are gonna spend the rest of our life's with each other so yeah I would say so," Santana nodded.

"So friends?" Quinn asked as she extended her hand.

Santana smiled, "And you say I'm the formal and businessy one."

Quinn laughed, "Just shake it will you?"

Santana took a hold of Quinn's hand, but instead of shaking it she brought the back of her hand to her lips and placed a soft kisses.

"How can I deny you?"

Quinn held her breath when this happened, why did Santana always manage to make her feel like this? Why did she always get this reaction from her?

* * *

.

.

..

.

"Quinn," Santana whispered quietly as she shook her shoulder.

They had just arrived in California; it was around 5 in the afternoon. Quinn had fallen asleep a few hours back; the jet lag was kicking her butt.

"Yeah?" A groggy Quinn responded.

"We're here," Santana said, "Listen I have to go to the company to take care of a few things, sign a few papers. I know you're tired, I could drive you home if you'd like?"

"Mhm no," Quinn said sleepily, "I wanna go with you."

"Okay," Santana said with a small smile.

Santana helped Quinn out of her seat and out of the private plane. There was already a car waiting for them, a man was packing up the luggage in the black Rang Rover. Santana had a tight hold on Quinn's waist since she was still somewhat asleep. When they finally got in the car was when Quinn began to wake up.

"I promise I won't take long," Santana said, "You look very tired."

"I'm fine," Quinn reassured as Santana began to drive.

Before Santana could say a word her phone started to ring, it was sitting on her lap. As she made a move to grab it, it was quickly swiped by Quinn.

"You shouldn't use your phone while you're driving," Quinn warned.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well could you check who it is?"

"It says it's Marley," Quinn said.

"Oh, I'll just talk to her when we get to the company," Santana shrugged off.

"Who is she?" Quinn asked.

"My assistant," Santana said.

"One of your many," Quinn said.

Santana chuckled, "Kitty is my assistant in New York, Rachel is my personal assistant, and Marley is my assistant here in California. I guess you can say I am a busy woman."

Quinn repressed a chuckle, the conversation died after that. It was mostly because of how tired Quinn was. The car ride turned out to be half an hour long so Quinn did end up falling asleep. For Quinn it felt like the blink of an eye though, because next thing she knew Santana had her door open and was shaking her shoulder softly.

"You sure you don't want me to take you to the Estate?" Santana asked.

Quinn just nodded as she got out of the car. She observed her surroundings and she was not surprised when she saw Santana's own private parking space. They headed inside the building once Santana locked up the car, Quinn had to admit it was an extremely nice building, and not to mention the respect the employees had for Santana. She lost count of how many of them greeted her as they made their way to the office.

"There's a couch in my office, you can sleep on it if you like while I finish up my paper work," Santana suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Quinn nodded.

Quinn was surprised how big and luxurious Santana's office was. And just like Santana said there was a couch in her office, however what she didn't mention was how comfy it looked, Quinn practically threw herself on it.

"I promise I won't be long," Santana said.

Quinn just hummed in response as she fell asleep.

* * *

..

..

..

..

.

When Quinn finally opened her eyes, she found herself alone in Santana's office. Not only that but she had Santana's jacket on her; Santana must have put it on her to warm her up.

Quinn stood up and began to look around the office, it seemed very organized and professional. The office had two giant wall windows with an amazing view by Santana's desk; the desk itself was made of glass. Quinn walked over to the desk, closer to the view of the windows.

There weren't many pictures in the office. Actually there was only one picture frame; it was sitting on Santana's desk. Quinn picked up the frame from the desk and admired the picture. It was a picture of a woman who looked a lot like Santana with a 5 year old in her arms; Quinn imagined that was Santana and her mom.

She couldn't help but smile at the picture, Santana actually looked happy, really happy.

She looked around for more pictures while carelessly placing the picture back on the desk. As Quinn took her first step she heard a loud crash. She turned around to see the picture frame on the ground, with glass shattered everywhere.

"Crap," Quinn muttered as she bent down to pick up the glass.

What was she going to say to Santana!?

She inspected the picture and luckily there was no damage done to it, the frame on the other hand was a goner. As Quinn continued to pick up the broken pieces of glasses, she heard the door open and someone's footsteps enter the office. Her heart froze for a second.

"Hey I heard you were back from your trip," An unfamiliar voice said, "I just finished some finical statements, if you're done we can head home together?"

Home? Together!? Quinn frowned, who was this? She stood up, with the picture in hand, to see who this person was.

There stood a girl before her, she was kind of short and had blonde hair, and she was attractive...She was wearing very peculiar clothes to be in the company. She had cowboy boots on, miss me jeans and a white V-neck.

"Oh...you are not Santana."

"No, I'm not," Quinn said, "Who are you?"

The girl said with a frown, "And what are you doing in Santana's office? Please don't tell me you're one those hoochie models Santana tends to sleep with."

Quinn's eyes went wide. Hoochie models!? Who the hell was this girl!?

"Um I'm Quinn Fa-," Quinn stopped herself right there, things changed, "I'm Quinn Lopez."

"Lopez?" Dani raised an eyebrow.

Quinn wasn't really sure what was going on. What the hell gave this girl the right to treat her like this?

"Oh my god! What the hell did you do!?" Dani exclaimed when she saw the picture in Quinn's hand.

"I uh I," Quinn muttered as she looked down at the picture.

"That's it, you need to leave," Dani exclaimed as she made her way over to Quinn.

"You're not kicking me out," Quinn scoffed.

"Yeah I am," Dani said firmly, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Santana's wife. Who the hell are you?" Quinn snapped.

Dani looked shocked, "You're what!?"

Just then before either girl could say a word, Santana entered the room. She came to a quick stop when she saw the two girls and the thick tension in the room.

"What's uh what's going on here?" Santana frowned.

"Um," Dani tried to speak but it seemed she was speechless.

Santana looked confused.

"She um," Dani cleared her throat and got her act together, "She broke the picture of you and Maribel."

Maribel, was that her mom's name? Quinn asked herself.

Santana turned to Quinn; it was obvious that Dani was referring to her.

"What the hell happened?" Santana asked as she went over to Quinn.

"I'm really sorry Santana, it was an accident," Quinn said sadly, "I was just looking at it and then..."

"Are you okay?" Santana cut her off, "You didn't cut yourself did you?"

"No, I'm fine. Santana I really am sorry," Quinn began.

Santana took the picture from Quinn's hands and inspected it for a second.

"I'm such a klutz," Quinn muttered.

"Hey don't worry about," Santana shrugged off, "The picture itself is fine, I'll just get another frame."

"I'm really sorry," Quinn pouted.

A small smile spread across Santana's lips, she leaned over and gave Quinn a quick peck on her cheek.

"You worry too much," Santana said, "Leave the glass; I don't want you to get cut. I'll have someone clean it up."

Dani cleared her throat, making her presence known.

Santana turned to her, "Dani."

"I heard you got back from your trip," Dani said as she crossed her arms.

"Um Dani this is Quinn, Quinn this is Dani," Santana introduced.

"Oh we've met," Quinn snipped.

"Who is she?" Dani asked.

Santana knew exactly what she was asking.

"She's my wife," Santana said softly, "I got married while I was away."

"You got married?" Dani asked in shocked.

Quinn frowned, why was this girl so shocked.

"Yeah I did," Santana nodded.

"But...why didn't you tell me? Or any of us back at the Estate?" Dani asked, "How could you get married to her? I've never even heard you talk about her!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Look Dani I don't mean to be rude but I don't have to answer any of your questions. What I do or don't do is my business and my business only."

"I thought we were friends," Dani said.

"We are."

"What about everyone back home?" Dani asked.

Santana let out a sigh, "Can you stop with all these questions. I'll see you back at the Estate okay?"

Dani opened her mouth to protest but shut it quickly. With one last look at Quinn she made her way out of the office, slamming the door on her way out.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Quinn immediately asked, "Does anyone here know you got married!?"

"I can explain all this to you," Santana said calmly, "Hey, are you hungry? How about we do a quick dinner and I'll explain everything to you there?"

"Okay," Quinn agreed.

"Great," Santana said, "Have you ever had In-N-Out?"

..

..

.

.

"Oh my god these are delicious," Quinn exclaimed with a mouthful.

Santana chuckled, "Yeah they only have these in the west coast."

"Okay so now will you explain all this to me?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," Santana shrugged.

"Who was that girl? Dani I believe that was her name."

"Ah well I have known her since I came to live with Xavier. Her father was the accountant of the Estate and when he died she took over," Santana explained.

"What did she mean by home? Is she gonna live with us?" Quinn frowned.

"In the area," Santana corrected, "You see at the Estate, there's the main house where we will live and about a mile or so, near the stables is the workers cabins. Technically they're all in the property of the Estate, that's why she referred to it as home."

"You two must have been close if she reacted like that?" Quinn raised an eye brow.

"She's just a friend if that's what you're asking," Santana said.

"She mentioned some _hoochie models_ that you tend to sleep with," Quinn raised any eyebrow.

Santana snickered, "I wouldn't consider them _hoochie_."

Quinn grimaced.

"I haven't met with anyone since you agreed to marry me," Santana said seriously.

Quinn nodded and took a bite out of her hamburger; they ate silently for a few more minutes. Well that is until Quinn asked another question.

"So when can I see my parents?"

"I flew them out here a couple day back," Santana informed, "They should have gotten settled in by now; I'll have the chauffeur drive you tomorrow."

Quinn smiled, "Thank you."

Santana looked up at Quinn letting out a smirk.

"Eat your food," Santana said, "I don't want you to get sick, it's a lot easier to get sick at the Estate."

"You know, I wasn't expecting you to bring to such a simple place like this. Don't get me wrong. I love it," Quinn said, "It's just that my uncle Xavier always wanted the most expensive things in life."

Santana let out a laugh, "I think sometimes we forget that I wasn't born into this life, for me I still enjoy the simple things."

Quinn smiled, "I like that."

Santana smiled at Quinn, and it's the first time Quinn could tell that it was a genuine smile.

* * *

..

..

..

.

"Santana I have watched you grow your entire life and I have educated you to the best to my abilities! I thought the least I would get in return is an invitation to your wedding!" Carole exclaimed.

"I have to say that I am with you Carole!" Kurt butted in.

Santana let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, "Of course Dani would come and snitch on me."

"Hey!" Dani objected.

"How about I just introduce my wife?" Santana suggested, "Wouldn't that be something?"

"That's the least you could do," Carole scowled.

"Give the kid a break," Burt muttered.

"Quinn," Santana turned to Quinn and took her hand in her own as she pulled her forward to introduce her all the people.

As soon as Santana and Quinn step foot into the main house, which to Quinn's opinion was extremely luxurious and huge, several people where waiting for Santana in the main living room, they seemed pretty upset.

"This is Carole," Santana began, "She is the house keeper and cook, her meals are amazing. And she is the one who looked after me after my mom passed away."

"Quinn," Quinn said as she smiled warmly and shook her hand.

"Oh my god," Carole gasped, "You're Quinn Fabray, I remember you. You use to come and visit your Xavier during the summers."

"Yeah, that's me," Quinn smiled.

"This is her husband Burt; he is the foreman of the Estate."

"Nice to meet you," Burt said as he shook her hand.

"That his son Kurt, he's in charge of my horses and that's Finn, Carole's son, he's the vet of the Estate," Santana explained, "And you already met Dani."

Quinn shook both of their hands and smiled warmly at them, however she completely ignored Dani. There was something about her that she didn't like...maybe it was the way she looked at Santana? Quinn swallowed hard; her mind was running too wild right now.

"I promise I will explain everything over breakfast tomorrow," Santana said, "But right now I am drained and I have jet lag, and I'm sure Quinn would love a bath and some rest."

"Oh of course hon," Carole said, "But don't think we're gonna let it go."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Santa a chuckled.

"Now you two go get some rest," Carole ushered, "You've eaten something right? I could whip something up if you'd like?"

"No thank you, we're fine," Quinn answered politely.

"You have grown into a beautiful young lady," Caroled smiled, "No wonder Santana put a ring on it."

"Ah okay," Santana interrupted, "We'll talk tomorrow."

Carole gave Santana a pointed look, before ushering Finn, Dani and Kurt out of the main house.

"Hey, Burt could you turn on the heater?" Santana asked, "It's cold in here."

"Ah about that, it broke last night," Burt said, "A guy is supposed to come and fix it in the morning."

"I put extra blankets in your room dear," Carole said.

"Thanks," Santana nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning and I'll make your favorite for breakfast," Carole smiled.

"Goodnight kid," Burt smiled.

They said their goodbyes and soon they were gone. Quinn watched Santana lock up the door, and waited for her...she really didn't know where she was gonna sleep tonight, but she had no doubt that it was gonna be with Santana. Not even when they had that this agreement on the first few days of their honeymoon did they sleep on a separate bed. Expect that time of the big fight, but that was to be expected.

Burt had already taken up their luggage to Santana's room but Quinn didn't know where Santana's room was.

"You could shower if you like," Santana said, "Come on, I'll show you the way to our room, and tomorrow I can show you around. I'll give you a tour personally."

Quinn smiled, and she couldn't help but feel butterflies on her stomach, when Santana took her hand in her own. Lately things have been going on with Quinn and she didn't know why, but every time Santana touched her or smiled at her she felt jittery.

"By the way, thank you," Santana said softly as she led her to their room.

"For what?" Quinn asked confused.

"For being polite to Carole and Burt, and all of them," Santana said, "Their kind of like family, they were the ones who took care of me when I was all alone. I mean Xavier did technically take me in but he was never around."

"You don't have to thank me. They were really nice."

Santana let out a smile.

"I like it when you smile," Quinn blurted out.

Santana turned to Quinn and raised an eyebrow, "Do you?"

Quinn blushed slightly, "Yes I do."

"For you sweetheart I would do it all the time," Santana said as she wrapped her arm around her.

Quinn couldn't help but lean into her, "It is chilly isn't it."

"I'll make sure the heater gets fix for you," Santana promised.

Quinn smiled, she kind of liked this, she liked how Santana was always so tentative with her, maybe this wasn't so bad.

..

..

..

.

"Santana I'm really cold," Quinn said when Santana got out of the shower.

Quinn was the first on to take a shower, when she was getting dressed she realized that it was freaken cold. She dug into her suitcase for a long sleeve and pj pants. Santana on the other hand was wearing boxers and a wife beater.

"How are you not freezing in that?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged and made her way to her closet, it was a walk in closet obviously. She came back out with a Stanford sweater and handed it to Quinn.

"Put this on," Santana said, "It'll help."

"You went to Stanford?" Quinn asked.

Santana chuckled, "Don't sound so surprise princess, but I did get my Masters there."

Quinn laughed, "I didn't mean it like that, but it is impressive."

"I guess," Santana shrugged, "You went to Harvard right?"

"How did you know?" Quinn asked.

"Xavier would not stop bragging about you when he was informed that you got in," Santana said.

Quinn always noticed that Santana seemed a little bitter about that, whenever she would talk about Xavier that is.

"Well I wouldn't consider it as impressive as you," Quinn said as she put on the sweater, "I dropped out."

"Why?"

"It wasn't my calling," Quinn shrugged.

"You're very beautiful, even with no makeup," Santana said.

Quinn chuckled, "Um thank you."

Santana bit her lip and leaned in, softly pressing her lips against Quinn's. Their lips moved in sync, as Quinn began to kiss back. Santana's hands snaked around Quinn's hips, pulling her close.

"Your lips are so soft," Santana muttered against her lips.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as she moaned. She felt Santana's tongue in her mouth, and it felt like fireworks. Quinn was so into the kiss that she didn't realize that Santana's hands were pushing her shirt and sweater up, that's when she pulled away.

"Maybe that's enough for tonight," Quinn muttered.

She wasn't ready for that tonight.

Santana just nodded and kissed Quinn's lips a few more times before she let go of her. Quinn was thankful how respectful Santana was about that, although maybe it was because she had a week left.

They both got into the bed and Quinn cuddle tightly into the covers.

"Are you still cold?" Santana asked.

"A little," Quinn said honestly.

The next thing Quinn knew she felt Santana's arms wrap around her and pull her closely. She snuggled into Santana and almost instantly felt warmer.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you," Santana whispered as she kissed the top of her head.

Quinn could get use to this, she kind of liked this.

* * *

**So how was it guys?:)**

**Favorite part?**

**Don't forget to review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys! But here is C5:) Hope you all like it, and thank you so much for all your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

..

..

.

"She thought she was the hottest thing on this earth," Carole laughed.

"Hey what was that word Santana would always say to girls?" Burt chuckled.

"It was mamí," Finn snickered, "She would be like _'hey mamí, let me take you out'_."

"Haha okay that's enough of embarrassing Santana," Santana butted in.

Quinn had been woken up early in the morning by Santana for breakfast. Quinn was actually surprised how early Santana had woken her up but Santana explained to her that this is what time people got up in the Estate. She also mentioned that Carole wanted her to be present for breakfast so they could all get to know Quinn. Santana promised to let her sleep all day if necessary, just after breakfast.

Quinn was even more surprised when she saw that Santana share the table with her employees. Quinn had been born in a rich life style, and in this life style she had never seen such thing. It's not that she had anything against it; they were actually really nice people.

The table consisted of Carole, Kurt, Burt, Finn, Dani and even Rachel; she had just flown to California this morning.

"I want to know more," Quinn giggled.

"It was just a phase," Santana said embarrassed.

"Did your pick up lines work?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah they did," Dani muttered.

Quinn did not miss that comment.

Santana just chuckled, "It varied, some girls like it some girls didn't."

"So Santana, I will liked to inform you thank I cancel all your meetings today just liked you asked," Rachel said, "There's a few things that need to be handle here at the Estate but that's just involving the cattle, the new breed of horses, small things like that."

"Thanks Rach," Santana smiled.

"So how did you and Quinn meet?" Kurt asked.

Quinn looked at Santana for a second.

"Did you guys fall in love at first sight? Or did you guys worked up to it? Who asked who out first?" Kurt continued with a smile on his face.

Santana chuckled, "No it was not love at first sight, at least I don't think...I met Quinn when I was 11, Xavier took me to her 7th birthday party."

"Wait so Quinn is younger than you?" Dani frowned.

"Yes," Quinn answered.

Quinn did not miss the look Dani gave Santana and the pointed look Santana gave Dani. There was definitely something going on there.

"Santana asked me out first and completely fell in love with me," Quinn added as she looked at Dani, "She's very sweet and caring."

Okay so the last two things were true, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"She just had this charm about her," Quinn continued, "I don't know how she did it but she stole my heart."

She heard Santana chuckle in the background.

"She never mentioned you. I never even heard your name come out of her mouth once," Dani piped up, "It does surprise that Santana married someone like _you. _Richie girls were never her type."

"That doesn't surprise me," Quinn shrugged, "I don't see why Santana would discuss her love life with her employee."

Oh that was a low blow from Quinn, but what she didn't realize was that the comment didn't only affect Dani but it also affected the rest of the people sitting down at the table.

"Quinn," Santana warned.

"It's true," Quinn snarked, "You know if anything you should discipline your employees because I will not let her talk to me like that. You remember one thing Santana, I am your wife."

Santana clenched her jaw; the tension in the room went from 0 to 100 in a second.

"I should start cleaning up," Carole said as she got up from the table.

And as if it was a queue so did the rest of the people except Santana and Quinn. Santana waited to Carole to clean the table and until they were completely alone in the main hall before she said something.

"When can I see my parents?" Quinn asked.

Santana however completely ignored her, "Look Quinn I know you may have been born in money and in a golden crib but that doesn't make you better than any of us here. You will treat everyone one here as your equal."

"Well she is not my equal," Quinn hissed, "I am your wife and that puts me above her, now I don't know what thing you had going on with her before me Santana but you will not treat me the same as her."

Santana glared, "Well your comment not only hurt Dani, but it hurt Carole too. Quinn I just told you these people are family to me, I don't want you to treat them like that."

"I didn't treat anybody wrong Santana," Quinn exclaimed, "And I am done arguing with you! So could you please take me to see my parents now?"

Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine! Whatever!"

..

..

.

"I've never seen you dress like that," Quinn commented as she waited for the car to pull up at the entrance.

Santana had walked Quinn to the entrance of the main house. The chauffeur went for the car that was supposed to take Quinn to her parents. While they were waiting for the car Quinn observed the way Santana was dressed, she was wearing wranglers tucked into tall top boots, long sleeve shirt tucked into wranglers with leather belt.

"I can't exactly go to the stables in a business suit can I now?" Santana chuckled.

"You can't?"

"Sweet baby Jesus," Santana muttered.

"Look I've never been to a ranch so I wouldn't know," Quinn shrugged.

"Oh don't worry," Santana said, "You'll learn here."

"I never pegged you for the ranch girl," Quinn said honestly, "You know I always thought the Estate was run by the workers not by the owner herself."

"When you're raised a certain way, it kind of never goes away," Santana responded.

Before Quinn could say another word the car arrived. It was a really nice white beamer, the chauffeur opened the door for Quinn, as she made a move towards the car Santana stopped her.

"You're forgetting something," Santana said.

Quinn frowned, "I am?"

Santana smirked and leaned in pressing her lips against Quinn's, it as a soft gentle kiss. Santana pulled away slightly but leaned in once again pressing several more kisses on her soft lips.

"You can go now," Santana said when she pulled back.

"You're gonna do that whenever you want aren't you?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty much."

"It would be nice if you asked," Quinn frowned.

"You're my wife, why would I ask?" Santana retorted.

"Whatever," Quinn huffed.

"And now you're mad," Santana rolled her eyes, "You know what, just go before you give me a headache."

Quinn scoffed, "You're such an ass."

"Bummer," Santana said unaffected, "Trouty mouth will you please take my wife now? Thanks."

The chauffeur nodded and as soon as Quinn got in the car he shut the door. Santana noticed the eye roll she got from Quinn. She shrugged it off though; she stood there and watched them drive away. She was so focused on the car that she didn't notice the presence of someone.

"You know you shouldn't fight with your wife," Carole said, "Especially over us."

Santana turned to Carole, "You guys are my family, and besides we're not mad…You know she didn't mean that comment towards you guys."

"Yeah I know," Carole sighed, "But she was right."

"Quinn says a lot of things," Santana said, "Doesn't always mean she's right."

"Well I'll tell you something, if you don't put Dani in her place she will cause you problems," Carole said, "That girl has been in love with you since you came here."

"Nah Dani knows her place, she knows she's just a friend," Santana said.

"Didn't seem like it this morning," Carole raised an eyebrow.

Santana let out a sigh, "I better go to the stables and check out the new breeds."

"You do that."

Santana gave Carole a smile before heading out towards the stable, she had to admit she loved being right at home. If she wasn't in a business suit she was in boots and work clothes like today. It wasn't long before she reached the stables, and she wasn't surprise to find Dani and Finn there with the new horses. Finn was actually on his way out, he said he needed to go to town and get some medicine for the cattle. That left Santana and Dani alone.

However Dani was ignoring Santana, she continued to brush the horse's hair.

"You want to tell me what this morning was about?" Santana asked.

"Not really," Dani snipped.

"You have to respect the fact that Quinn is my wife and most of all you have to respect Quinn," Santana said sternly.

Dani let out a frustrated sigh as she put down the brush before turning to Santana, "I just don't get it."

"I don't need you to get anything," Santana said, "I need you to know your place."

"She's my age!" Dani exclaimed.

"Please let's not go there," Santana shook her head.

"You said that we would never work out before I was too young for you! And now you come back home with a wife who is the same age as I am," Dani continued, "You lied to me!"

"Dani you really have to get over that," Santana said, "That was almost five years ago, and maybe it was a mistake to keep sleeping with you after we broke up but that's over, it' been over for about a year. I'm with Quinn now and I expect you to respect that."

"Why her?" Dani asked, "There was obviously something about her if you were willing to ignore her age."

Santana thought about it for a second, "I don't know…there was just something so special about her…she just drew me in…"

Dani scoffed, "You know what I am gonna go see if Finn hasn't left so I can go into town with him."

Santana didn't say anything, she just watched Dani leave. She let out a frustrated sigh and hoped Dani didn't bring her problems with Quinn.

* * *

..

…

.

.

When Quinn arrived back at the Estate she was in a much better mood. She felt so much better after seeing her parents; her dad was doing okay but at least he wasn't doing worse. They had a really good conversation, and Judy even gave Quinn an invitation. Well it was actually from her cousin Katie, she was having her baby shower, it was in a few weeks. Judy also mentioned that most of the Fabray's were keen on having Santana's presence there, since they left so early the day of their wedding. Quinn of course couldn't refuse.

"Have you seen my umm…wife, Santana?" Quinn asked one of the maids when she entered the house.

Frankly Quinn did not think she should be working because she looked heavily pregnant, like she was to give birth at any second.

"She's in the master bedroom."

Quinn thanked her before heading up to their room. She had the invitation in hand; it was rather cute she had to admit. Quinn couldn't help but think about the future, about the kids she would have with Santana. She had already gotten over the fact that she would spend the rest of her life with Santana; she knew what she got herself into when she signed that contract. Quinn imagined that Santana would be good with their kids since she was so good to her.

Their babies would be really cute though, she was attractive and well Santana was attractive too…very attractive. Quinn shook her head from the thoughts, so what if she thought Santana was attractive, that didn't mean anything…did it?

"Santana?" Quinn called out when she reached their bedroom.

Just as she closed the door she heard the shower stop. When Quinn looked around she noticed that Santana's clothes were scattered on the ground, they were very dirty. Santana must have done a lot of work.

"You're home."

Quinn looked up from the clothes on the ground to be met with a very naked Santana. She had nothing on what so ever, not even a towel. And even though Quinn had seen Santana's dick before it was kind of hard not to stare.

"Yes," Quinn cleared her throat, "I just got home a few minutes ago,"

"How was it?" Santana asked.

"G-good, my dad looks like he's doing okay and they love the house," Quinn said.

"That's great," Santana smiled, "What you got there?"

Quinn looked down at the invitation, "Oh it's an invitation for us. My cousin is having her baby shower in a few weeks."

Santana made her way over to Quinn and took a look at the invitation.

"Mm it's cute," Santana commented, "Won't be as cute as ours when we have kids."

"You've thought about it?" Quinn asked.

"Haven't you?" Santana raised an eye brow.

Quinn let out a small smile before looking down; however that's when she realized that Santana was still naked.

"Um…"

"What?" Santana asked "Does it make you flushed?"

Quinn cleared her throat, "I just…"

"Come on Mamí," Santana smirked as she set the invitation down, "Don't you like what you see."

Quinn chuckled before making her way past Santana towards the closet to hang up her coat. She set her purse down and began to look for her clothes, she wanted a shower too.

"Mamí you be looking fine today," Santana said as she came up from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Oh my god," Quinn said through giggles.

"Let you take you out Mamí" Santana said as she nuzzled her face into Quinn's neck and began to press small kisses against her neck.

"Santana," Quinn said as she tilted her head, giving her more access her neck.

Santana's hands work their way underneath Quinn's shirt as she continued to kiss her neck. She and Quinn herself were surprise with how she melted into her touch when this happened, but this only let Santana know that Quinn wanted her too.

Quinn loosened the gripped around her waist and turned around, her lips quickly pressed against Santana's. Santana's hands gripped her hips a she pulled her closer to her, rubbing against her. Quinn threw her arm around her neck as she kissed Santana desperately and passionately.

Santana began to work her hands down towards the end of Quinn's dress; her hands pushed up the dress and slowly began to caress her thighs. This was when Quinn would push Santana away but this time she didn't, she knew that it was time.

Santana unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. She got hard just at the sight of Quinn; there she stood in all her glory, in sexy lingerie. She ran her hands all through Quinn's body, exploring every inch of her. She trailed down opened mouth kisses to her collar bone.

"Santana."

Santana just moaned in response as she nuzzled her face between Quinn's breasts.

"If we're gonna do this," Quinn said softly, "You should know…that I'm still in love with Biff."

She felt Santana pause for a moment before continued to kiss her again. She worked her way back up to her lips, and kissed them softly and lovingly. Quinn wasn't sure if Santana had heard right but she decided to drop it.

Next thing she knew, she felt Santana lift her and her legs automatically wrapped around her waist. She carried her over to the bed and gently set her down. Quinn couldn't help herself and she pulled Santana down for a kiss as she discarded her bra. Her hands ran through Santana's hair as Santana took her breast in her mouth, she sucked and bit down on them softly.

Quinn let out a moan as Santana began to work her way down to her crotch, she kissed her clit over the underwear before pulling it off. She then buried her face between Quinn's legs causing Quinn to gasp loudly.

Santana's tongue swirled all around the lips of Quinn's pussy before thrusting deep into her. Quinn moaned loudly as she rolled her hips against Santana's face. Santana placed one last kiss before pulling back; she licked the tip of her fingers before rubbing the head of her cock with it.

Quinn's breath hitched when she felt Santana place her tip against her entrance, she couldn't help but flinch a little when Santana began to push in. Even this wasn't her first time, she had only done this once in her life and that was with Biff, a long while ago. Santana must have seen this because she stopped and leaned down to press kisses on her neck.

"Focus on this baby," Santana breathed against her neck, "Focus on my voice baby."

Santana pushed in slowly until she was fully in, Santana let out a loud moan.

"Ah you're so tight," Santana moaned against Quinn's neck.

Quinn too began to moan when Santana started thrusting into her, she felt so full and so good with every thrust.

Santana can't help but get harder by the sound of Quinn's moaning. She began to thrust faster and harder as Quinn wraps her legs around Santana's, locking them at the ankle. Quinn moved her hips to meet Santana's thrusts and make her moan louder.

She kissed her neck hungrily and gripped onto her waist as she pressed her against the bed. Quinn's hands gripped onto Santana's neck, digging her nails into her skin. Santana let out a hissed when the air hit her fresh wounds.

Santana's hands were all over Quinn's body as she attacked her neck with kisses and bites. She felt Quinn's walls squeeze her dick, and she uses her muscles to intensify the feeling for her. Quinn pushes closer into her, and with one last thrust Santana sends her to her climax. As soon as Santana feels Quinn cum all over her dick, her dick spurts out hot cum into her pussy, filling her up again and again. They don't move for a second and Santana relaxes when she collapse on top of Quinn.

"Did you feel good baby?" Santana muttered.

Quinn's hand runs down Santana's side and hums in response.

"You don't love him," Santana whispered in Quinn's ear, "Because if you did, you wouldn't have let me done what I did to you…and you wouldn't have enjoyed it."

With those words Santana placed a kiss on Quinn's lips.

..

..

Quinn made her way down towards the kitchen in Santana's Stanford hoodie and a pair of shorts, she didn't know why but she really liked the sweater…maybe it had something to do with the fact that it smelled like Santana? Quinn entered the kitchen and immediately went for a glass of water. She came to a slight stopped when she found Carole and Dani in the kitchen.

They both turned to look at her and Quinn couldn't help but feel sort of uncomfortable.

"Do ya need something hon?" Carole asked.

"Um…Just a glass of water," Quinn said.

"I'll get it for you," Carole said with a soft smile.

Dani scoffed, "So now the Richie girl is gonna have people to wait on her?"

"Dani," Carole scowled.

"No it's fine," Quinn said, "Besides I could get it myself, thank you Carole."

Carole smiled softly and handed Quinn a glass from one of the cabinets. Quinn thanked her for the cup and went towards the jug of water.

"You must be really thirsty," Carole commented when she saw how much water Quinn was drinking.

Quinn eyed Dani for a second; she was straight up glaring at her with her arms crossed.

"Yeah well Santana wore me out," Quinn said with a smile.

She caught Dani's eye roll and scoff. Carole on the other hand had an amused grin on her face.

"Thank you for the water," Quinn smiled.

"No problem."

Quinn made her way out of the kitchen and hurried back up to the bedroom. She couldn't help but feel satisfied at the snipped she shot at Dani; she really didn't like that girl. Not one bit.

Quinn entered the master bedroom to find Santana still sprawled out on bed; she closed the door behind her before joining her in bed.

"You looked so sexy in my sweater," Santana said as Quinn snuggled into her.

Quinn leaned her head up and puckered her lips, Santana smiled and kissed them.

Quinn realized something then, Santana was right. She wasn't in love with Biff anymore, yes she still had strong feelings for him…but she also had feelings for Santana.

.

.

* * *

**Finally! Ya'll got your smut;)**

**So how was it guys?:)**

**Favorite part?**

**Don't forget to review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is chapter 6 guys!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**So after I finished this chapter I was thinking about how I was gonna end this in like 5 chapters. There is still so much I could do with the story, So I am gonna leave it up to you guys. Would you prefer me to wrap up the story in 5-6 chapters or would you rather wait give or take 3 to 4 months (Starting from my Hiatus at the end of June) for me to continue the story right where it left off, and if I do it would be about 25-30 chapters instead of 11 or 12.**

**Please let me know what you guys decided!**

**Anyway thank you for all your reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

..

..

.

Sweet cinnamon and fresh air? That's the first thing that hit Quinn's nose when she woke up this morning. She knew where exactly this smell was coming from, for the past week she had been woken up to this smell. She snuggled up closer to Santana, burying her face into her neck.

"Are you awake mamí?"

A smile spread across Quinn's lips and hummed in response.

She felt Santana's lips press against her forehead.

"What time is it?" Quinn mumbled.

"Ah...it's 6:05."

"Aw why is it so early," Quinn groaned.

Santana chuckled, "It's an Estate, a ranch, people tend to wake up at like 5 in the morning. You'll grow use to it."

Quinn just hummed once again and snuggled even closer to Santana. She was so warm, she couldn't help for herself. Besides this had become a habit, they have been having sex for the past week too. Usually it was after Santana arrived from work, it was like a routine they had going on. Quinn would go spend the day with her parents, she would come home around the same time as Santana, and then they just went at it.

She couldn't deny the attraction that was between Santana and herself. The lust was unbearable, and she could only resist it for so long.

"What are you doing today?" Quinn asked, "Are you working here at the Estate today or at the company?"

"Estate," Santana answered.

"Could you give me the tour today? It's kind of gotten delayed," Quinn said.

"It has, hasn't it," Santana said, "Yeah, we'll do it after breakfast?"

"Sure."

Santana kissed Quinn once before making her way of bed.

"Come on Quinn," Santana urged, "Get out of bed."

"I don't wanna," Quinn huffed.

Santana chuckled before making her way over and pulling her out of bed.

"Come on get dressed," Santana said as she wrapped her arms around her, "Oh and make sure you wear boots."

"Boots? All I have are heels and wedges," Quinn said

Santana rolled her eyes, "I have an extra pair, I think they'll fit you."

..

..

..

"I have never ridden a horse in my life Santana," Quinn said as they made their way to the stables.

After breakfast Santana had convince Quinn that the easiest and fastest way to show her the Estate was by horseback riding.

"It'll be a good ride, the weather is actually nice considering," Santana said, "Here in Temecula it gets really cold around this time, a storm is supposed to hit to night but we have time to go around a few times."

"How bad are the storms?" Quinn asked.

"Not that bad," Santana shrugged, "They usually hit more down by the lake. It's never caused problems at the main house."

Quinn nodded, "You know I was thinking we should get to know each other more."

Santana shrugged, "I wouldn't mind knowing one or two more things about you."

"Then ask," Quinn said as they reached the stables.

Santana opened the door, allowing Quinn to go in first then herself.

"Okay, what did you do after you dropped out of Harvard?" Santana asked, "I imagined you did something right?"

"I traveled," Quinn said, "All over the world, I had a list of all the cities I wanted to go to, but my trip was cut short when the company went bankrupt and my dad got diagnose. When I came home, I spent all my time trying to dig the company out of the hole it was in but it was useless."

"Did you ever finish your list?" Santana asked.

Quinn shook her head but said nothing. Instead she went to the nearest horse and began petting him.

"We could travel," Santana said.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You know if you want to finish your list," Santana said.

Quinn shook her head, "I couldn't even leave the state with my dad being sick, it wouldn't feel right."

Santana nodded in understandment.

"Does she have a name?" Quinn asked.

Santana smiled and went over to Quinn and the horse, "_He_ does have a name."

Quinn laughed, "Opps."

"His name is Alcatraz," Santana smiled and began to pet the horse too.

"Like the prison?" Quinn asked amused.

Santana chuckled, "Yup, he's my favorite."

"Black horse with a brunette," Quinn smiled, "It suits you."

Santana gave Quinn a quick wink. They both continued to pet Alcatraz, that is until their hands met. Santana carefully interlaced their hands as she moved closer to Quinn.

"You know," Santana whispered into Quinn's ear, "If traveling is something you really like, then I promise you when the time is right you'll complete that list."

Quinn felt something warm inside her, she felt kind of giddy and it was a good feeling.

Santana slowly began to press kisses on her neck, and Quinn knew it was coming. They usually always started off like this, nice and slow, and then BAM!

Santana cupped Quinn's cheek and stared into her beautiful hazel eyes, a small smirk appeared on her lips as she leaned closer. Quinn was practically itching to feel Santana's lips.

Santana closed the distance between them and the fireworks exploded. The kiss was hard and rough, Quinn bit Santana's lip as pulled her closer by the collar of her long sleeve. Santana moan softly, and pushed Quinn back little, pressing her against the wall. Santana removed her long sleeve, discarding it careless.

"Sex in the stables?" Quinn asked in between kisses.

Santana hummed in response as she kissed her passionately.

Quinn moved her hands towards Santana belt buckle and quickly undid it, then went for pants. But just as Santana was about to pull her pants down the stable door opened.

Both of them pulled apart, Quinn hid behind Santana.

A worker, who Quinn hadn't seen before walked in.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry," He rambled when he saw what he walked into.

"You can leave," Santana said, "Shut the door on your way out."

He quickly nodded and then hastily scurried out of the stables. Santana waited for the door to be shut until she turned to Quinn.

"That ruined the mood didn't it?" Santana asked.

Quinn cringed and nodded.

"I figured," Santana chuckled as she turned around to pick up her shirt.

"Santana," Quinn gasped.

"What?" Santana asked alarmed.

"Your back! What happened to it!?" Quinn's eyes were wide. Santana had several scars on her back, there was four scars going down from her shoulder blade to her mid back. They weren't very bad or hideous, but they were noticeable. Quinn wondered how she hadn't seen them before...maybe because she was a bottom and Santana was a topper.

Santana immediately relaxed and began to put on her shirt, "Oh those."

"What do you mean _'those'_? How did you get them?" Quinn asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Santana said.

"Yes I do," Quinn said.

"Quinn," Santana began.

"I thought we were supposed to get to know each other," Quinn huffed.

Santana let out a sigh, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Quinn nodded, "Okay."

"So you remember how I told you that I was born in Lima Ohio? Well I lived there until I was about 9, my mom was having money trouble so she came to California to ask Xavier for help. He gave it to her...well he gave her work, here at the Estate...as a maid."

Quinn frowned.

"I lived in one of the workers cabins with her," Santana continued, "Whenever Xavier was here at the Estate, I was never allowed to go outside because he didn't like when I did. One day I stayed home from school, I can't remember why but I remember that I went outside to play, and I found a dog down by the lake. I brought him home because I wanted to show my mom."

Quinn wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"On my way back, I passed by the stables. And just outside of it, I saw the most beautiful horse I had ever seen. So I decided to take a closer look...I don't know what thought crossed my mind, I should of known he was around, why else would his horse be there all saddled up."

Quinn knew she was talking about her Uncle now.

"When I began to pet the horse, the dog came running at it. It all happened so fast, the dog bit the horse's right leg, and it fell to the ground. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do...Minutes later Xavier came, and he was furious, I think he was just about to ride his horse because he had his horse whip in hand...He was so mad, he kept blaming me for what happened to the horse," Santana sighed as she looked down.

_._

_"You little fucking brat!" Xavier yelled, "Look what you did to my horse!"_

_"I-I am s-so so-orry" Santana managed to say._

_"And is sorry gonna fucking fix things!?"_

_"N-no," Santana stuttered._

_"What you fucking need is to be disciplined! Your fucking mother is a piece of shit; she can't even do that right!" Xavier exclaimed._

_And for the first time during this whole incident Santana found her voice._

_"Don't talk about my mom like that! You're the piece of shit!" Santana retorted._

_She wasn't gonna let nobody mouth off her mom, especially not in front of her._

_Xavier's eyes were filled with fury and anger._

_"You will fucking respect me!" He yelled._

_He quickly grabbed ahold of Santana and turned her around. Santana was sure she was gonna get spanked right now, but to her dismay it was something much worse._

_When the whip connected with Santana's back she knew that was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. The air stung her fresh wound, and within seconds she received another one. Never in her life had she felt this excruciating pain. The cries that left her lips rang all through the stables, causing the horses to act up. She could hear the dog barking in the background._

_After the fourth and final whip, Xavier left Santana's arm go. She fell to the ground unable to move from all the pain. The back of Santana's shirt was ripped and covered in blood as well as the whip._

_Santana cried and cried on the floor. The pain she felt was something she would never be able to forget._

.

.

"Burt came seconds later," Santana said, "Xavier wouldn't let them take me to a hospital so he brought a doctor here. My mom hated him, she wanted to call the police on him, she wanted to leave this place...but I think he threaten her by saying he would take me away from her."

Quinn stared at Santana in shock. She could not believe what she had just told her. Her Uncle Xavier was one of the kindest men she had ever met, and yet here was Santana telling her this story.

"I never went near him again after that, that is until my mom passed away," Santana said, "But even then Burt and Carole made sure I was never alone with him for too long...you know I think he might have caught on too, or perhaps felt a ting of guilt because he never laid a hand on me again."

Quinn knew she had a frown on her face; there was no way her Uncle would do such a thing. But why would Santana lie about this?

"No he wouldn't do that," Quinn shook her head.

"Yeah well he did," Santana said, "I have the scars on my back to prove it. Thanks to that bastard I've had them for 17 years."

"Funny you should call him a bastard," Quinn snorted.

Santana's features immediately changed, and a frowned appeared on her face.

"Well that escalated quickly," Santana said.

Quinn closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Santana, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it."

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"The Xavier I knew would never do that," Quinn said, "He was so caring and protective with me. Xavier was basically like my second father. He was good to me."

"Well he wasn't good to me," Santana retorted, "Not all of all got lucky _princess_."

Quinn flinched at Santana's tone, "I just find it so hard to believe—"

"Who asked you?" Santana snapped, "It's not like your opinion matters anyway, you're just my whore here."

That hurt, that hurt more than Quinn could even imagine, she could already feel the tears beginning to swell up in her eyes.

"Is that all I am to you?" She asked in a small voice.

Santana laughed, she actually laughed.

"I bought you didn't I? I get to have my way with you whenever I want as many times as I don't I?" Santana asked rhetorically.

Those words stung so much, it was like they were slicing Quinn's heart.

"Good to know my place," Quinn said as she began to cry.

Santana seemed taken aback, and made a move to comfort Quinn.

"Quinn I..."

Quinn moved passed Santana and ran out of the stables. She just ran as fast as she could, tears were streaming down her face as she choked back a sob. She couldn't believe Santana said that.

It hurt so much.

* * *

..

..

..

.

Santana clenched her jaw as she made her way back to the main house. It was already dark and she had just finished work, just in time for dinner and before the storm hit.

Santana couldn't stop thinking about what had happened early today. Yes, she had crossed the line with Quinn and what she said to her was wrong and untrue, but Quinn set her off. She had shared one of her most vulnerable memories and Quinn had called her a lair.

That hurt a lot, the memory itself was so hurtful and to have Quinn basically defend Xavier and call her a liar was like adding salt to the wound.

Santana let out a frustrated sigh and entered the main hall. Carole and Dani were setting up the table, while the guys were already sitting.

"Hey you're just in time for dinner," Dani smiled.

Santana gave her a small smile; she really didn't feel like eating.

"Yeah hon," Carole smiled, "Where's Quinn? Wasn't she with you?"

Santana froze, "What do you mean where's Quinn?"

Carole chuckled in confusion, "She left with you this morning."

"She came back to the main house," Santana said.

"No Santana, she hasn't," Carole shook her head, "I've been here all day and I haven't seen her since you two left this morning."

Santana's heart began to panic, and without another word she shot up to their bedroom. She ignored the fact that her name was being called several times. Santana bursted into the bedroom and called Quinn's name. When she didn't get a response she looked in the bathroom, but just like the bedroom it was empty.

Santana hurried downstairs, and rushed back to the main hall.

"What's going on?" Burt asked.

"I need you to round up all the workers," Santana said immediately, "Quinn's missing and I think she's out in the Estate."

"But the storm just hit as we speak," Carole said.

"Now!" Santana exclaimed to Burt.

* * *

..

..

..

.

Did she turn left or right? Quinn let out a frustrated sigh; she couldn't remember the way back to the main house. After she had ran away from the stables, she literally ran until she couldn't run anymore. She ended stopping at a lake, and she stayed there until now that it started to get really windy and it started to rain. She needed to get home, but she was just going in a big circle.

"Please help me find the way God," Quinn muttered as she continued to walk.

* * *

..

..

..

.

.

"She's not out here," Burt yelled through the rain and wind, "We've checked everywhere Santana."

They have been riding through the Estate for the past 45 minutes looking for Quinn, but no one found her. The worst part was that the rain and wind were getting extremely heavy.

"Maybe she went her parent's house?" Burt suggested.

"No, she had no way to get there," Santana answered, "Has anyone checked the lake?"

A few of the workers shook their head.

"Santana it's not safe," Burt said.

"I know, that's why I have to find her," Santana said, "I'll be back soon! Everyone else needs to keep looking!"

"Santana," Burt tried.

"Find her!" Santana yelled.

Without another word Santana rode off in the direction of the lake. She dug her spurs into Alcatraz's sides, making him go faster. The raining hitting her face felt like pinches all over her face, and then wind wasn't helping either. None of that mattered though, as long as she found Quinn.

It took a few minutes before she reached the lake. She brought the horse to a halt and began to look around.

"Quinn!" Santana yelled, "Quinn!"

However with the wind blowing so hard, she could barely be heard.

Just as Santana was about to turn her horse around something caught her eye, huddled into the big tree by the lake was a small figure. She didn't hesitate for a second, Santana got off her horse and sprinted to the tree, it wasn't far.

"Quinn!" Santana exclaimed.

There Quinn laid, huddled up against the tree, she was drenched, her eyes were closed and she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Quinn," Santana whispered as she knelt down next her, "Fuck, I'm so sorry."

Santana wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Please be okay," Santana muttered.

"Santana?" A small whisper came from Quinn.

"It's okay, I got you now," Santana said, "I got you now."

* * *

..

..

..

.

"Just tell me what you need dear," Carole said worriedly.

"I need more towels and more blankets," Santana said.

Santana had managed to bring Quinn back to the main house and carry her to their room. She quickly prepared a warm bath for Quinn who was still semi unconscious, she was in and out of every now and then.

"Burt the heater was fixed right?" Santana asked.

"I'll go turn it up as high as it goes," He said.

Dani stood there watching as Santana began to undress Quinn.

"Dani I need you to call a doctor, Let him know it's an emergency and have Sam go get him as soon as possible," Santana instructed.

"Why would she stay outside when a storm hits?" Dani scoffed.

"Get me a fucking doctor!" Santana hissed at her.

Dani huffed and left the room, leaving Quinn and Santana alone.

"Please be okay," Santana whispered to Quinn, "Please be okay.

Moments later Carole returned with all of Santana's requested. With the help of Carole, Santana managed to strip Quinn from her wet clothes, shower her and get her dress into warm clothes. Carole also made Santana do the same.

Thankfully, not long after that the doctor arrived. He gave Quinn a full checkup. She was out by the time he got there though.

"She'll be fine," The doctor said, "I gave her a shot to prevent her from getting a severe cold and fever. She just needs to stay warm and needs lots of rest."

"Thank you doctor," Santana muttered.

"I'll walk you out," Carole suggested.

Carole bid good night to Santana before closing the door and walking out with the doctor.

Santana quickly went over to the bed and got on. She placed Quinn in her arms as she kissed her forehead.

"Please forgive me baby," Santana said sadly, "This is my fault."

..

..

..

.

Quinn stirred around in bed, her eyes opened and the events from last night quickly came back to her mind. She shot up the bed, but immediately regretted it because of the headache she got.

"Hey hey, careful."

Quinn turned to see Santana sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked around the room then back at Santana, "Did you find me?"

"Yeah," Santana said, "You kind of scared me, I thought I wasn't gonna find you in that storm."

Quinn could faintly remember last night, but it seemed like a forgotten dream.

"Please tell me you're okay?" Santana said softly as she caressed her cheek.

However, Quinn remembered everything that happened yesterday. She was still hurt and pissed at what Santana had said to her.

Quinn pulled away from Santana's touch, "Don't touch me."

Hurt flashed through Santana's eyes and she set her hand down.

"Is there anything you need?" Santana asked, "I had a doctor come check on you last night, he said you should be fine."

Quinn nodded once again.

"Are you cold? Do you want me to lay with you?" Santana asked.

"C-could you sleep somewhere else?" Quinn asked, "Like in a separate room? Please?"

Santana opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a simple '_oh_'.

"Oh," Santana cleared her throat, "We've never done that before?"

"I'm just your whore," Quinn said, "We only have to be together when you want to have sex with me. We don't have to share a room."

"I shouldn't have said that," Santana said.

"Could you just go" Quinn said softly looking down, her eyes abruptly stinging from tears.

"Quinn come on," Santana sighed, "You said something's too and I got over it."

"Please." Quinn whispered.

"Fine," Santana said and got up.

Quinn didn't look up; she waited until she heard the door close before she broke out into a sob. She brought her knees to her chest and cried.

How did it get so bad between them, she didn't even care to apologize, she just said get over it.

She obviously didn't care about her, Quinn thought, like she had put it before she was just her whore.

She cried even more.

* * *

.

..

.

Santana closed the door behind her, and was about to leave when she heard a loud sob, she listened closely and realized it was Quinn. Santana felt her heart ache, obviously she had been way too cruel to Quinn.

She was the reason Quinn was crying.

Fuck, she sucked at being a wife.

Santana let out a sad sigh, it seemed every time to she would try to get somewhere with Quinn they would get into an argument and she would ruin everything.

She stood by the door and leaned her head against it as she heard Quinn's sobs.

Why wasn't she ever good enough?

..

.

* * *

**Aw the angst:( **

**What did you guys think about this chapter?**

**Leave a comment and let me know:)**

**And please don't forget to let me know what you would prefer with the chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking a while:P but thank you all for all your reviews and comments!**

**I have decided to make this a 25-31 chapters due to popular demand, but When I finish chapter 11 I will end it in bliss and hapiness. So for those of you that wanted it to end on 11 you guys could see it as an ending. **

**Thank you for your love in support!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

"The baby shower is coming together so perfectly," Judy gushed, "Katie really out did herself with this, all the Fabray's should be there."

"Sounds fun," Quinn muttered.

"Will Santana be there?" Russell asked, "We haven't seen her since the wedding, and she never comes here to visit us when you do…Is something going on with you guys?"

"No," Quinn said a little too quickly.

"Then?" Russell urged.

"Well Santana works a lot, she's very busy. She works both at the Estate and Company," Quinn explained.

"She shouldn't work too much," Russell said, "She should try to be home as much as possible to be with you."

"Daddy she spends enough with me," Quinn said.

Okay so maybe that was a lie, it had been a few days since the fight and Quinn hadn't even seen Santana once. Quinn spent most of her time in the stables with the horses, or here at her parent's house. She was pretty sure Santana was avoiding her because one would think that they might bump into each other in the stables since Santana worked at the Estate too, but that wasn't the case.

"Besides you'll see her at the baby shower," Quinn said with a fake smile.

"Speaking of, when are you two gonna give me a grandchild?" Russell asked, "I'm getting older by the day and with this sickness time is something I don't have."

"Russell, don't say that," Judy scolded him.

"Well it's true," Russell shrugged, "I want you to have a little boy."

Quinn chuckled, "Daddy I don't think it works that way."

"You two better have kids soon enough," Russell smiled.

"Oh Russell she's still quite young for that," Judy chuckled, "Just be patient."

Russell scoffed, "Honey that's another thing I don't have."

"I think it will be a while before we even think about kids," Quinn said.

"You tell Santana to come talk to me," Russell chuckled, "You'll have kids soon. Now if you excuse me sweetie I have to go take my medicine."

"I'll come with you," Judy tried.

"Nonsense, stay here with Quinn," Russell insisted.

Quinn was about to protest but stopped when she felt Judy tug at her elbow. Quinn watched as her father made his way out of the living room. He looked a bit tired in Quinn's opinion.

"How is he doing?" Quinn asked her mom.

"He's getting by," Judy sighs, "I mean the new doctor Santana got him has definitely helped him improve but he's still not better."

"The cancer hasn't spread has it?" Quinn asked.

Judy took a deep breathe but didn't answer.

"Mom!" Quinn pressed.

"Oh of course not honey," Judy said as she looked away, "He just worries me you know."

"Perhaps we could take him to see several doctors?" Quinn suggested, "I could ask Santana."

Judy sighed, "We'll have to talk to your father, you know how much he dislikes hospitals."

"Just let me know okay," Quinn said, "I really want to help him, that's why I got married in the first place."

Judy gave her a pointed look, "Keep your voice down dear. Your father might hear and God knows what will happen if he finds out."

Quinn let out a sigh, "I better get going. I have a few things I have to take care of."

"Well alright," Judy nodded, "I will see both you and your wife on Saturday?"

"She will be there," Quinn confirmed.

"Good because not only your father would like to get to know her but I would like to as well," Judy said.

Quinn nodded and bit her tongue, daring to ask.

"Mom…was my Uncle Xavier…bad with Santana?" Quinn asked.

Judy frowned, "Well…I don't really know sweetie. Of course Xavier had quite the temper and that's what he was known for, but you have to remember that we rarely saw Santana with him."

"So he would never like hit somebody right?" Quinn pressed.

"I don't think so," Judy said deep in thought, "Though if anything you should ask your father about Xavier, because he knew him better than anyone, like the back of his hand…Why do you ask?"

Quinn shrugged, "No reason."

..

..

.

.

Quinn arrived rather early than usual at the house; usually she would arrive during night time. But today she had to talk to Santana about her father and the event on Saturday. They weren't exactly on speaking terms as of now; obviously they had different views on Xavier. Quinn knew she had crossed the line when she called Santana a liar but Santana was no Saint either.

Quinn made her way towards the kitchen to get a snack. She was surprised to find Carole unpacking groceries as well as big amount of Robitussin, but that wasn't it, there was so much food and decorations?

"That's a lot of medicine," Quinn commented.

Carole chuckled, "Yes it is, but that's just because several workers are a bit sick, just a small cold they got."

Quinn swallowed, "Is it because of the night I went missing?"

"Oh don't feel bad hon," Carole shrugged off, "They were happy to help Santana find you, she was really worried you know."

Quinn nodded, "Where is Santana right now?"

"Probably in her study with Rachel," Carole said, "They just went in a few moments ago. I think they're planning the party for this Saturday."

Quinn grabbed and apple and a napkin, "This Saturday? But Santana and I made plans, what is this party she's organizing?"

"Oh well every year Santana organizes a party or dance for the workers here at the Estate. They usual do it on the east of the Estate. It's a really big event."

"I should probably go talk to her," Quinn said quickly.

"Could you do me a favor and give the medicine to Santana?" Carole asked as she held out the bottle of Robitussin, "You have to remind Santana constantly or else she won't take care of herself."

"Santana's sick?"

Carol laughed, "How haven't you noticed? She's like a walking cold."

Quinn gave her fake smile, "Right."

Quinn was about to make her way out of the kitchen but stopped herself and turned back to Carole.

"Carole, could I ask you something?" Quinn asked softly.

"Sure."

"It's something kind of personal," Quinn said softly.

"What is it honey?" Carole asked.

"The scars on Santana's back...did Xavier do those?"

Carole completely froze, her mouth opened but nothing came out. Quinn bit her lip wondering if she had overstepped the line.

Carole took a deep breathe, "You know...you would be surprised at the way Xavier treated Santana...I saw the way he treated you whenever you came to the Estate, and I wonder why couldn't he ever treat her like that."

Quinn could swear she almost saw tears in Carole's eyes.

"One thing I will never forget is the look in Santana's eyes when her mother and I were cleaning her back," Carole said lost in thought, "She was crying so much...Xavier came into the room and you know what he said to her?...He told her to man up...didn't even ask how she was once."

Quinn was a little taken a back, there was just something about the way that Carole said it that it struck her down...and it took her back to when she had practically called Santana a liar, she had been so wrong.

"Oh dear I've said too much," Carole said, "I know how much you loved Xavier."

"No," Quinn cleared her throat, "You've said enough...I'll make sure Santana takes the medicine."

"Thank you," Carole smiled, "Oh and tell her to not spend too much on Saturday's party, that girl loves to lavish us all in those parties."

Quinn nodded before heading out of the kitchen

Great so this was yet another problem that was gonna surface between Santana and her. Was she planning to attend the baby shower or this party? Was she even gonna tell Quinn?

She made her way through the house until she reached the study. She debated whether she should knock or not, however her thoughts were answer when both Rachel and Santana came out of the study.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel smiled, "It's so good to see you."

Quinn returned the smile, "Likewise Rachel."

"Well Santana I will make sure everything is ready for Saturday," Rachel said before turning to Quinn, "Hope to see you there."

Quinn waited for Rachel to leave before turning to Santana.

"Can we talk?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged, "Sure."

She opened the door to the study wider to allow Quinn to go in. After they went both in Santana closed the door and headed to her desk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Santana asked.

Quinn eyes examined Santana, she did look sick, her face was pale and her nose was slightly red, and not to mention the coughs she would let out every now and then.

"This Saturday," Quinn said.

"What about it?"

"You are coming to the baby shower right? My parents are expecting you to be there," Quinn said, "They've asked about you."

Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "I made plans on Saturday."

"Santana I had already told you about this beforehand," Quinn said, "You have to be there, all of my relatives are expecting your presence."

"Well send my apologies to your family Quinn," Santana said, "I already made plans. You see Quinn, there is a party for my family here at the Estate that I plan to attend."

"I get that you consider the workers your family but I am your wife Santana," Quinn said.

Santana scoffed, "Now you're my wife? You know a wife shares bed with her wife."

Quinn let out a reluctant sigh, "Will you just please come Santana? This is something important to my family."

Santana seemed to think about it for a second, "This party is important to my family, so I'm gonna be there."

Quinn pursued her lips, "Okay fine...oh and by the way you should probably take some of this." Quinn said as she placed the bottle of Robitussin on the desk, "You look horrible and Carole asked me to make sure you took some."

Santana stared at the bottle for a moment; she let out a reluctant sigh.

"I promise I will take some."

Quinn turned and began to make her way out of the study. Maybe that was to be expected, after how rude she had been with Santana, she really shouldn't have expected her to go to the baby shower.

"Quinn," Santana called.

Quinn turned to look at her, she seemed hesitant.

"Um...close the door on your way out," Santana said.

Quinn glared at Santana, "Sure."

* * *

.

..

..

...

.

**SATURDAY EVENING.**

Quinn was sitting in front of the huge vanity mirror given herself the final touches, she was just about to be done with her make up. She was wearing a beautiful dress with wedges. Just as Quinn finished up she heard the door open, and through the mirror she saw Santana walking into the door.

Quinn didn't say a word, she watched as Santana walked over to her and leaned down near her.

"You look so beautiful," Santana whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Quinn cleared her throat, "Thank you...I see you're feeling better, and you look better too."

Santana hummed in response and nuzzled her face into Quinn's neck.

"Um...is t-there something y-you need?" Quinn practically stuttered.

Santana pressed a light kiss on her neck causing Quinn to feel flushed. She lifted her hand and placed a set of keys on the drawer in front of Quinn.

"What are those?" Quinn asked.

"Keys to my Range Rover," Santana said as she pulled away.

"I don't understand."

"Well every year when I organize this specific party I give all my workers the day off, including Sam, hence he won't be able to drive you to the baby shower," Santana explained.

"Oh," Quinn sighed.

"You do know how to drive right?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Problem solved," Santana said with a daring smile.

"I need to get going," Quinn said as she moved away from Santana.

But Santana followed her, she stayed close to her.

Quinn looked Santana in the eye, "Are you still mad at me?"

Santana seemed a little thrown off, "Mad?"

"You know for what I said to you...for not believing you," Quinn said.

Santana frowned but said nothing.

"You know it's clear that we both have very different views on Xavier and that is something we'll never be able to agree on...I shouldn't have doubted you or made that snide comment, I'm sorry Santana," Quinn said softly.

Santana's brows furrowed, "You're apologizing?"

There was so much shock and surprise in Santana's voice.

"Even after everything I said to you?" Santana questioned.

"I just want to apologize," Quinn said, "It was wrong of me and I'm recognizing my mistake."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Did you talk to Carole or someone about this?"

Quinn swallowed, "I might have."

Santana chuckled, "So basically you'll believe other people, but just not me."

Quinn huffed, "Can you just stop being so dang proud and accept my apology. I feel bad okay and I want you to know that I'm sorry."

"I just didn't expect this from you," Santana said honestly.

Quinn pursed her lips, "I have to go to the baby shower, I'll see you tonight okay? Or whenever it is that we see each other."

Without another word Quinn left the room, but not before grabbing the keys.

Santana stood there a little shocked if anything; she never expected that, especially after everything she had said to Quinn. Yes, Quinn had been a bit harsh but she had been cruel to her.

"Well I'll be damned," Santana muttered as a small smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

..

..

.

.

"I told Austin we cannot name our baby Jax," Katie rambled, "There's already one on my side of the family, but since he's the father he likes to think that he can name our baby whatever he wants. Jokes on him though because we're name the baby Christopher."

Quinn chuckled at her cousins rambling, she always went on and on about her husband Austin and her baby. Quinn had been in the kitchen helping Katie check on the food that was being catered. Even though Katie did talk a lot she would rather be with her than with the rest of the guest, who would surely ask about Santana. She had even managed to avoid her mom and dad for now.

"So Quinn now that your married are you gonna have a baby soon?" Katie asked.

"Well not soon," Quinn said, "I think Santana and I are just going to wait."

"Does Uncle Russell agree with your decision to wait? I know he wants grandchildren," Katie said.

"He's wants to convince Santana to have kids soon," Quinn said as they headed out to the back yard where everyone one was.

"So Quinn where is this wife of yours?" Katie asked, "Judy promised she'd be here."

"Santana? She couldn-"

"Hey babe, where have you been?"

Quinn stopped for a second; she couldn't believe who stood a few feet away from her with her family. A smile broke out on her face and she surprised herself by practically running over to Santana and wrapping her arms around her. There were several aw's from her family, when they saw both of the girls. As Santana had her arms around Quinn she managed to pull her to the side, out of ear shot.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming?" Quinn smiled, "You're here."

Santana smirked as she took Quinn's face in her hand, "I figured you kind of wanted me here."

"What about the party?" Quinn asked.

"I asked Sam if he could bring me here because I wanted to be with you," Santana explained, "I'm sure they will understand...I'll go later if I can."

"Well I'm happy you're here," Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I also came because I didn't apologize for what I said," Santana said as she cringed, "You know you were right, we are always gonna have different views when it comes to Xavier...and I obviously react badly when it comes to him...ya know serious daddy issues."

Quinn chuckled at Santana's slight joke at the end.

"But none the less," Santana said as she looked down, "You didn't deserve to be called that...and I'm sorry for making you cry...I don't ever want to see you cry again."

"I'm just happy you're here," Quinn said.

A small smirk grew on Santana's face and she slowly leaned in, her lips gently pressed against Quinn's. Her lips worked against Quinn's, practically caressing her lips.

"So happy you're here," Quinn said in between the kiss.

Santana pressed her lips against Quinn's one more time before pulling away.

"You look so beautiful," Santana said, "So gorgeous."

Quinn giggled, "You've already said that today."

"And I will say it over and over again," Santana smiled.

"Oh love birds," Judy said as she came over to them, "Sorry to interrupt but there is quite the number of family members that would like to greet Santana."

Santana placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead before turning to Judy.

"I must warn you to be prepared with the amount of questions," Quinn said.

Santana chuckled, "Lucky for me, answers are all I have."

..

..

.

.

"I was beginning to wonder when we would get some alone time," Russell said as he handed Santana her scotch.

The sun was setting, all the women were with Katie playing the cliché games that you play at a baby shower, all the men were out back playing cards by the bonfire. Russell however pulled Santana aside, and led her inside the house to the living room, where there was a mini bar.

"You don't visit when Quinn does," Russell commented.

"I've been busy," Santana said as she took a sip from her drink.

"You know Santana, you shouldn't work too much. One day you're gonna realize that you've been working too much and didn't spend enough time with your family," Russell said.

"Is that what happened to you?" Santana asked curiously.

Russell nodded, "I will tell you that you it sucks when you realize that your time is limited."

"Did Quinn say something to you about this?" Santana asked.

Russell chuckled, "No, but I know how it gets when one works."

"I promise you that I will always have time for Quinn and even if I don't have any I will make time," Santana said, "And of course for any of my future children."

"Speaking of," Russell smiled, "I want grandkids soon, I don't mean to pressure you but I am getting older and my time is getting shorter. You can't deny a dying man."

Santana chuckled, "I'll talk to Quinn, I hope to expect one soon."

"That's fantastic," Russell smiled, "I was a bit worried to be honest when Quinn told me she wanted to wait a while."

Santana froze slightly, Quinn wanted to wait? They never really talked about this.

"Let me get you another drink," Russell offered.

Santana gave him a small smile and nodded. Just as Russell made his way to the mini bar, he stopped, dropping the drink in his hand. He began to tumble backwards as he clutched on to his head, Santana shot out of her seat and basically caught Russell. She managed to drag him back to the arm chair and set him down.

"Are you okay Russell?" Santana asked.

Russell was breathing heavily, "I'm fine...I just need to breathe."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale," Santana said, "Should I get Quinn or Judy?"

"No...no, I'm fine," Russell said taking deeps breaths.

Santana examined Russell for a moment; she noticed he wasn't looking too good. He looked pale, with bag under his eyes, and he had this tired look in his eyes too.

"It's nothing serious," Russell tried.

But Santana knew he was lying and she frowned.

"How bad is the cancer?" Santana asked.

Russell looked at Santana for a moment but said nothing.

"You're not doing so well are you?" Santana concluded.

Russell let out a frustrated sigh, "Cancer is a terrible thing Santana...I know I have my days counted."

"How bad is it?" Santana asked once again.

Russell looked down, well anywhere that wasn't Santana's eyes, "The doctor recently told me it has spread...a lot, way more than anticipated."

"I'll help you get another doctor, perhaps one oversea's?" Santana suggested, "I could get you on a medical trial!?"

Russell let out a small smiled but shook his head, "It's spreading rather quickly, and I doubt there will be much time for any of that."

"Well what do the doctors have you on now? Are they doing anything?" Santana exclaimed.

"They had a treatment for me but I am no longer taking it," Russell explained, "I want my last few months of my life to be good, I don't want to be doped up on anything."

"The treatment could help you live longer," Santana began.

"It's not doing much anyway," Russell shrugged.

"I will find something you," Santana said seriously.

"Santana...Quinn doesn't know about this," Russell sighed, "And I would like to keep it that way."

Santana shook her head, "She has a right to know."

"No, she can't know and she won't," Russell insisted, "Judy already promised she wasn't going to tell her and neither are you."

"There must be something I can do," Santana pressed.

"There is," Russell smiled, "Give me a grandchild."

Santana sighed.

"You have to promise me you won't tell her," Russell continued.

"Russell..."

"Promise me Santana," Russell insisted

"I promise."

* * *

..

..

..

..

"You've been awfully quite," Quinn said, "Did my dad scare you?"

Santana smiled at Quinn's teasing, "No, he was actually good company."

Both Quinn and Santana had just arrived at the Estate. Santana had parked the Range rover rather far from the main house; they began to make their way through an unfamiliar path for Quinn.

"I'm glad you liked him...and I'm glad you came to the baby shower," Quinn said as she took Santana's hand in her own, "I really do appreciate it."

Santana kissed Quinn's cheek, "Don't thank me just yet."

The further they walked, the louder they could hear music and not far a head was lots of light. Quinn imagined that was where the party Santana had talk about earlier was.

"I hope you don't mine I brought you here," Santana said as the approached the crowd.

"Santana you made it!" Finn called out.

The second Finn called out Santana's name a bunch of people began to greet Santana. After a moment Quinn swore she heard mutters in the background about her, they were coming from a group of teenagers, they seemed to be about 17 or 18. They were nothing bad really, just that she was the new mistress of the Estate and Santana's wife.

Quinn had to admit the party looked amazing, the dance floor that was created was full, and there were tables of food and even a bar set up. There was even a water fountain by the dance floor. People were laughing; it looked like they were having the time of their life's.

"Santana, Quinn," Carole smiled as she came over to them, "We're so glad you could make it. Can I get you guys anything?"

"I could use a beer right now," Santana said as she turned to Quinn, "What about you sweetheart?"

"I'll have whatever Santana's having," Quinn shrugged.

Carole smiled and went over to the cooler to get the two beers. Once she came back and handed the beers to the girls, Santana led Quinn to small fountain, by the dance floor.

Santana took a seat at the edge of the water fountain and gently pulled Quinn on her lap, wrapping her free hand around her waist.

"You know I've never seen something like this," Quinn commented.

"Most of the people if not all have been working here their whole life's, living in the workers cabins, everyone knows everyone," Santana explained, "We see each other like family, and party like one too."

"Why aren't you partying with them?" Quinn asked, "I don't mind really."

Santana smiled, "I guess I just rather be here with you."

"Would dance if I asked you to dance?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Who am I to deny the mistress of the Estate," Santana said.

"You heard those too?" Quinn asked.

"I hope you don't mind them, they're just curious," Santana explained, "They're the daughters of some of the workers here, just teenagers."

"Mm perhaps teenager with the crush on the boss?" Quinn teased as she took a sip from her beer.

Santana laughed, "I don't do young."

"You did me," Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but you're only four years younger than me," Santana said, "They're basically a whole decade younger than me, that's kind of gross."

"But imagine when I was 14 you were 18," Quinn said, "Basically a pedophile."

Santana laughed again, "Okay no, you need to stop."

Quinn laughed and took another sip from the beer, "It's true."

"And now I'm 27," Santana said, "And you're 23."

"24 next month, actually exactly a month from now," Quinn piped up.

"Noted," Santana said as she put down her beer, "I'll buy you something nice."

"No you won't," Quinn objected, "When do you turn 28? It must be sometime this year?"

"Age is but a number Quinn," Santana began, "And so is the day of any birthdate."

"Hey that's not fair," Quinn scolded her, "I told you mine."

Santana instead took Quinn's beer and set it down next her's. She stood up, which caused Quinn to stand up since she was on her lap.

"Will you dance with me?" Santana asked.

"I was supposed to ask you that," Quinn said.

Santana smiled and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"_Ask me what I want from you, I tell you I don't know_

_Even if I did baby, _

_Even if I did I wouldn't let my aces show"_

Santana took Quinn in her arms and they slowly began to dance.

"_You can't hide your smile darling_

'_Cause you know it's the truth,_

_We got something real and I can't help but feel it_

_When we're doing what we do"_

Santana's hands slowly began to travel south, almost gripping Quinn's ass.

Quinn rolled her eyes and grinned, "Seriously?"

Santana let out a laugh and then fully just went to grip onto her ass.

_"All I know is I wanna be somewhere close to you,"_ Santana sang along.

Quinn smiled and leaned in pressing her lips to Santana's. It was short and soft; when she pulled away Santana smiled and lightly kissed her forehead.

However everything was quickly interrupted by a scream. The music was stopped and everyone turned towards the screams. Santana made her way through the crowd with Quinn following her closely behind.

They reached the snack table to find Carole cradling a young girl. Quinn recognized her; she was the heavily pregnant maid. Her water had just broken and she was freaking out.

"She's going into labor," Finn explained to Santana, "I already called an ambulance."

Santana nodded, "Make sure everything goes okay will you?"

"Of course," Finn nodded.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived and took the poor girl in labor. It was obvious that the party was over. Quinn however was surprise when no one even mind, actually several of them headed to the hospital to show her some support. What Quinn noticed though was that the father of the baby was nowhere to be found, of course she didn't know who it was but still no one stepped up.

So she took the chance to ask Santana as they were headed to the main house.

"She never said," Santana explained, "She's just a kid too, I think she might be 19. One day she turned up to work and let Carole know that she was expecting, obviously Carole told me and I don't mind…I just wonder what's going to happen with her and the baby. They're always welcome here of course."

"What about her parents?" Quinn said.

"She's on her own," Santana said.

Quinn couldn't help but feel bad for the girl; this was something that Santana picked up on.

"Don't worry about her," Santana said a she wrapped her arm around Quinn's neck, "I will help her out, she won't be alone."

Quinn leaned into Santana, "That's good to know."

"Speaking of…Your dad told me you wanted to wait," Santana began.

"I think we should be on better terms Santana. I know things are okay now but to bring a baby into this world then we need to be on better terms," Quinn explained, "So yes I want to wait."

"I see your point," Santana nodded, "And I agree...so okay we'll wait."

"That's it?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Santana chuckled, "I agree with you."

"I just wasn't expecting that," Quinn said with a small smile.

"I guess we're just full of surprises," Santana said, kissing Quinn.

"We are aren't we."

.

.

* * *

**Song: Close to you by Josh Henderson.**

**did yall like it? **

**Favorite part?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the chapter guys! Hope ya'll enjoy it! Thank you all for the reviews and support:)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

..

.

.

.

Santana woke up to an empty bed; she stretched out her arms on the bed expecting Quinn to be there. This had been the second night that she had slept in the master bedroom with Quinn. They hadn't done anything, only slept, but Santana was content with that.

Today was supposed to be a very relaxing day; Santana had the whole day off, thus giving everyone the day off. She always believed that if she had the day off then so did her family and all the workers. So it was literally just Quinn and herself in the house today.

"You're awake."

Santana's eyes moved towards the direction of the bathroom. Quinn stood in the door way looking as sexy as ever, she was wearing a simple tang top and boy shorts.

Santana smiled, "Wow you were up before me. That's impressive."

Quinn laughed, "I had to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, I knew it was too good to be true," Santana chuckled as she stretched in the bed.

Quinn made her way over to the walk in closet and called out, "Besides it's almost 9 so you slept in."

"I had to take advantage," Santana said as she began to get out of a bed.

"What do you feel like doing today?" Quinn asked, "Didn't you mention that you had the day off?"

Santana was about to answer when she noticed the tent in her boxers. Normally she wouldn't have to worry about this because she would be up before Quinn and would take care of it, but not today. She didn't want Quinn to see it and make things awkward. And she didn't want to pressure Quinn into anything, last time she did at their honeymoon she didn't even enjoy herself, it was more out of vengeance. Besides they were doing great now, they had actual conversations and could spend time together.

"Uh...yeah," Santana said, "I have the day off, and we could do whatever you like."

"Could we stay in today? I don't know watch a few movies, do take out? It's a bit chilly out," Quinn said as she came back into the room with her clothes in hand.

"Sure," Santana said as her hand shot to her crotch, she grabbed onto it in order to hide it.

Quinn didn't seem to notice though, "What do you feel like watching?"

"Whatever you like is fine," Santana muttered.

Quinn gave her a strange look, "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Me?" Santana scoffed, "I'm not acting weird."

"And why are you holding onto your crotch?" Quinn asked, but stopped herself as soon as she realized what was going on, "Oh...god oh..."

"Don't freak out," Santana said.

Quinn frowned, "I just...I don't get why you're being so shy now?"

Santana let out a sigh, "That was before Quinn...now we're on good terms and I don't want to ruin that okay. I don't want to make you do something you don't want...like before."

Quinn looked surprised, "You wouldn't?"

Santana was beginning to feel bad; the fact that Quinn still thought that she would still make her do that. But then again that was to be expected.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

Santana let go of her crotch and made her way over to Quinn, she stared into her eyes.

"Because a woman like you deserves so much more than that," Santana said softly, "A woman like you deserves to be treated with respect...A woman like you deserves to be kissed every day for the rest of her life."

The way they stared at each other was so intense; it was so passionate that they just got lost in each other's eyes.

"Well," Quinn began, "You haven't kissed me today..."

Santana's eyes lit up, and she almost smiled. She leaned in and her lips crashed with Quinn's. It began soft and gentle but as their lips worked against each other it grew more passionate. The kiss deepened as their tongues entered each other's mouths and fought for dominance.

Quinn grabbed onto Santana's shoulders as their lips moved in sync. Quinn's lips left Santana's and trailed down to her neck. She bit it softly. The clothes in her hands fell, as she removed her shirt.

Santana removed her own shirt and her hands began to work on Quinn's body, slowly caressing every part of it. She paused for a moment to see the women in front of her; all she was in was her underwear. Quinn pushed Santana onto the bed and straddled on her, she leaned down taking Santana's luscious lips in her own. Santana's hands ran down to Quinn's side and she pushed down on the boy shorts, pushing down everything that was in the way of her reach, they ended up on the ground.

Quinn slowly began to grind on Santana as she placed soft kisses all over her chest, massaging her breast. They discarded their bras and they skin made contact. Quinn trailed kissed down Santana's stomach to the hem of her boxers, she slowly pulled them off and the erection sprung free.

"Quinn...you don't have to," Santana swallowed.

But Quinn didn't answer; instead she took the hard erection in her hand and slowly brought it to her lips. She placed a soft kiss on the head before putting her lips around it. Santana bucked her hips forward and moaned in pleasure. Quinn sucked on it softly, swirling her tongue around it. This was driving Santana crazy, if Quinn continued this she wouldn't last that much longer.

Quinn pulled it out of her mouth and tugged at it a few times before moving her lips back up with Santana's.

"I almost gave you a cum shot baby," Santana chuckled in between the kisses and she felt Quinn smile into the kiss.

Santana flipped her over, so that she was on top of Quinn. She grabbed her erection and ran it through Quinn's folds, over and over. Quinn moaned, but whined at the teasing.

Santana licked the tip of her hand and rubbed it all over the head of her dick. She positioned it at Quinn's entrances, it was already wet, but Santana rubbed against it and it got soaked down there.

"Stop teasing," Quinn hissed.

Santana smirked, and then pushed herself into Quinn.

It was like she was in heaven again. They hadn't had sex in a while and Santana had been craving it. Now that she was in again it was like heaven.

Santana pushed in, thrusting in and out of Quinn, as she kissed her neck.

"You're so beautiful," Santana whispered as she kissed Quinn's jaw, "So fucking sexy."

Quinn moan loudly when Santana increased her pace and pulled Santana down to kiss her

"Feels so good," Quinn mumbled against Santana's lips.

Santana caress Quinn's body, kissing every spot she could as she thrusted harder. She lets out a moan as she lowers herself to place kisses on Quinn's neck.

Santana started to circle Quinn's hips as she thrusted into Quinn faster and she moaned louder, arching her back.

"You feel so fucking amazing," Santana said.

She couldn't take it anymore, Santana gave a few more thrust, she felt Quinn was close. Just as Quinn's walls clamped down trapping her dick Santana could almost feel herself cuming.

"Fuck baby," Santana moaned and pulled out.

She jerked off her dick and let loose on Quinn's flat stomach. She grunted and moaned as she let load after load of cum ejaculated from her dick.

"Fuck," She muttered.

Quinn was panting heavily, and her cheeks were slightly red. Santana used the bed sheets to clean up Quinn's stomach.

"Thanks," Quinn said as she took Santana's hand in her own.

Santana lay down next to her; her arms wrapped around Quinn's waist, pulling her close her while kissing her bare shoulder.

"We have an odd relationship don't we," Quinn commented.

"Why do you say that?" Santana asked.

"Because we have a push and pull relationship," Quinn said, "We get mad and we fight, then when we make up and we're good we go straight to kissing and sex."

"I believe that's lust and attraction," Santana said, "We do get along and we satisfy each other sexually, I see your point."

"You know...you deserve stuff too," Quinn practically whispered, "You deserve to be with someone who loves you...someone you love too."

"Perhaps," Santana answered, "But I feel more content being in your arms rather than someone who loves me."

Quinn smiled and turned around to face Santana, "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Any secret of yours is one that I crave to know," Santana said honestly.

Quinn leaned into Santana's ear and whispered, "I like you... I like you a lot."

A smile spread across Santana's face and she kissed Quinn's cheek, "It would only be fair if I shared one of my secrets too?"

Quinn nodded, "It would."

"I really like you too," Santana smiled, "I like you more than you know."

Quinn bit back a smile and captured Santana's lips. Her morning was freaking fantastic.

* * *

..

..

.

.

"How about a two days from now?" Quinn asked, "Are you free then?"

Santana thought about it for a second, "I could spare a few hours of my time. We could do lunch?"

"That's perfect," Quinn smiled and began to type into her phone.

Santana and Quinn had been watching a movie when Judy had texted Quinn and asked if they could meet up with Russell and herself for a nice little date.

"Thanks babe," Quinn said as she kissed Santana.

Santana smiled, "You know I kind of like this whole thing, with you and me."

"The kissing?" Quinn asked.

"Everything," Santana said, "It makes me happy and I haven't been this happy in a really long time."

"Could you tell me something from your past?" Quinn asked, "Like a happy memory?"

"I could tell you so many," Santana began, "Like this one time when this 16 year old girl walked in on me naked."

"I didn't know you were naked!" Quinn protested.

Santana laughed, "Yeah right."

"Santana," Quinn whined.

"Okay, okay...I remember once when I turned I think 8 or maybe 9, Burt took me to an Oakland Raiders game, well the Los Angeles Raiders back then, of course they were actually good back then. I remember he let me eat all this junk food that got me really sick later but I had the time of my life there. Kurt wasn't really into football but Finn and I were. Burt managed to get us into the meet in greets and I got to keep the football that was used in the actual game and signed by Tim Brown."

Quinn had a smile on her face but said nothing.

"What?"

"Your face lit up when you were telling me the story," Quinn said, "It really must have been a happy memory."

Santana smiled and pulled Quinn in for a kiss, but just before anything could go any further the doorbell rang through the house.

"I think that's the pizza we ordered," Santana said and made a move to stand up.

"I'll get it," Quinn said, "You stay here and relax."

Santana kissed Quinn one last time before letting her go, "There is money in the jar that's by the hall way, take it from there."

Quinn nodded and made her way towards the hall way, leaving Santana by herself.

Santana stretched herself, practically out of the couch to make sure Quinn was gone. She quickly grabbed her phone and speed dial a number. Luckily the phone was picked up on the second ring.

"Did you get the doctor?" Santana asked in a hushed tone.

_"Well he's asking for more money,"_ Rachel said, _"And he wants us to fly to New York."_

"Russell can't fly to New York because then Quinn will know and I'm pretty sure he's not in good conditions to anyway," Santana said, "As for the doctor give him the amount he wants and offer to fly him out here with all the expenses paid."

_"Okay, I'll call you as soon as I have an answer,"_ Rachel said.

"Thanks Rach," Santa a said before hanging up.

She was dead set on helping Russell; she had to get him better. That's pretty much the only reason Quinn married her.

"Santana!"

She snapped her head towards the hall way when she heard Quinn yell out her name. Santana quickly got up and ran towards the entrance

"You okay?" Santana called out.

However she came to a stop dead in her tracks when she came to Quinn.

She tried to say something but nothing came out. There Quinn stood a few feet in front of her, with a new born child in her arms.

"I thought we ordered Pizza?" Santana finally regained her voice.

"Could you get his diaper bag and stroller they're right outside," Quinn said as she gently rocked the baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what's going on," Santana said not moving.

"Could you get the stuff so we can close the door? He was already freezing long enough," Quinn said, "Santana please hurry."

Santana made her way outside and grabbed the things, bringing them inside. Once the door was closed she noticed that there was a note on the stroller.

"Have you read it?" Santana asked.

Quinn shook her head.

Santana let out a sigh and unfolded the paper.

"Read it out loud," Quinn said.

Santana nodded and began to read it, _"A baby can't take care of a baby, I'm still a baby. Thank you for all the help you've given me, thank you for the job. But I can't be a mom. I'm sure you'll find my baby a good home_

_-Claire"_

Santana crumbled up the paper and threw it angrily away.

"Who's Claire?" Quinn frowned.

"The maid who was pregnant," Santana gritted through her teeth.

"She seriously just abandoned him at your doorstep!?" Quinn exclaimed

"I can't believe she just left him," Santana sighed, "Poor kid."

Quinn frowned, "Why would she leave him with you? Why not with any of the other workers?"

Santana gave Quinn a strange look, "I don't kno-"

However she stopped when she realized what Quinn was insinuating.

"Hey no!" Santana exclaimed, "That baby is not mine! I never touched her okay; my penis never entered her vagina! I told you I don't do young."

"Okay," Quinn nodded, "Quiet down will you? You'll wake the baby?"

Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "You believe me right? I can get a DNA test or whatever you like."

"Don't be silly," Quinn said, "I believe, but right now we have to figure out what we're gonna do with the baby."

And as soon as Quinn spoke those words the baby woke up and began crying.

"Is it hungry?" Santana asked.

"Santana the baby is not an it," Quinn said and began to rock the baby gently.

"Well is it a girl or a boy?" Santana asked.

"Since he's wearing a blue onesie I am gonna assume he's a boy," Quinn answered, "Bring his diaper bag."

"Where are you taking him to?" Santana asked.

"The living room," Quinn said, "It's warmer there."

Santana followed Quinn closely behind with the diaper bag in hand.

"Check if there's a bottle," Quinn instructed and turned back to the baby, "Hey little guy, are you hungry?"

Santana went through the bag and luckily did find a bottle, she handed it to Quinn. She kept going through the bag; there were a few diapers, a blanket and several onesies. She let out a sigh and watched Quinn feed the baby.

"What are we going to do with him?" Quinn asked.

"Well I'll give Rachel a call and have her look into what you do in a situation like this...He'll probably have to stay here tonight," Santana said, "I guess he could sleep in the stroller or whatever."

Quinn eyes went wide, "He's not sleeping there!"

"Well we don't have a crib," Santana shrugged, "But we could put him in one of the guest rooms."

"Santana he can't sleep on his own, his only a few days old," Quinn exclaimed, "He'll sleep with us."

Santana raised an eye brow, "Is that a good idea?"

"Maybe we could give him a warm bath," Quinn began, "We should probably take him to the doctor tomorrow and have him get a checkup."

Santana watched as Quinn finished feeding the baby, she watched the way she was with him, it's like her mother instincts kicked in.

"Does he have a name? Because it didn't say in the note," Santana said.

"No I don't think so," Quinn shook her head, "Should we give him a name?"

"Woah let's not get ahead of ourselves, we can't name him. He's not ours," Santana said.

"Well what do we call him?" Quinn asked.

Santana opened her mouth to answer but she wasn't sure what she should say. What did they call him?

"Let's just wait until tomorrow, okay? We'll see what Rachel says," Santana compromised.

..

.

Later that night Santana laid in bed, not being able to sleep. The baby lay between Quinn and herself, Quinn was asleep, but Santana really couldn't sleep. She was a little scared that she might roll over and squish the baby.

She turned on her side and watched the baby next to her. He was wide awake too, he wasn't crying though.

Santana stared into his green eyes; he stared back at her and squealed.

"Ya know," Santana whispered softly, "You look like a Logan...or maybe an Alex,"

The baby began to swing his arms, moving around restless. Santana sat up and picked up the baby in her arms.

"Sshh baby boy," Santana cooed as she rocked him, "You're gonna wake up Quinn."

The baby stared at Santana, his green eyes were bright. Santana had to admit that this kid was actually kind of cute.

"Go to sleep," Santana whispered, "If you do, I promise I will make sure you get taken care of, I'll look over you."

Santana chuckled when the baby squealed.

* * *

...

..

.

The next morning Santana got up extra early and called Rachel, she wanted to know what was happening with this whole thing, but things weren't going as expected. She was in the kitchen, making coffee when she called Rachel.

"I'm not sending him to an orphanage!" Santana exclaimed.

_"Santana,"_ Rachel began, _"A New born is more likely to get adopted than the other older children. And if he doesn't get adopted he will end up in a foster home."_

"What are the other options?" Santana asked.

_"Well you could be a temporary guardian until we find him a family or..."_ Rachel trailed off.

"Or what?" Santana asked.

_"Or you could adopt him yourself,"_ Rachel said, _"You are married, your wife is a good person and I'm sure I could give your lawyer a quick call and he'll have everything done within a couple weeks or even less."_

At that moment Quinn walked in the kitchen with the baby in her arms. Santana stared at them for a moment, watching the scene unfold before her.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Quinn cooed at the child and kissed his forehead.

_"Santana are you there?"_ Rachel asked.

"Ahh yes I'm here," Santana said, "Just get me temporary custody for now...I'll call you later and we'll figure out the rest."

_"I'll get on it,"_ Rachel said and hung up.

"Temporary custody?" Quinn asked.

"He was going to get sent to an orphanage," Santana said.

"Hey I'm not against it," Quinn shrugged.

"Rachel said we could adopt him," Santana commented, "But frankly I don't that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"You said so yourself we need to be on better terms before we bring a child into our marriage. And our push and pull relationship isn't gonna cut it," Santana said, "We're just too complicated right now."

Quinn just nodded.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to adopt him?"

"Well he doesn't have anyone...We need to go get him a few things if he's going to stay here," Quinn said.

"Carole and Dani should be here any minute now," Santana said, "We'll have them help. They could watch over him while we get the things."

"But I don't want to leave him," Quinn piped up.

Santana chuckled and made her way over to Quinn, "You can stay with him; I'll go with Carole or Dani."

"Okay, I'll make a list then," Quinn said.

Santana kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Can we give him a name now?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," Santana nodded and kissed her forehead one more time.

"I want to name him Logan," Quinn said, "He looks more like a Logan than an Alex."

Santana chuckled and smiled, "Logan it is then."

..

..

..

* * *

**Favorite part?**

**Will they adopt?**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
